We Belong Together
by Sora Takenouchi Ishida
Summary: Seven years after Gohan defeated Cell, Goku is back. But to his surprise, Chi-Chi and Yamcha are together! Now he has to fight in order to get his wife back. Will he succeed? Will he and Yamcha remain friends? AU, before the Boo Saga
1. The Beginning

**We Belong Together**

_Here am I again. This chapter may suck but I promise it gets better. Please read and review._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The sun was shining through the white clouds. You could tell it would be a warm day, even though it was only 8 o'clock. Gohan had just gotten up. He was looking through the window when his younger brother came into the kitchen.  
"Morning Gohan."  
"Good morning Goten." He took a sip of his coffee. "Is mom already up?"  
"Yes she is. She's in the bedroom with Yamcha."  
Gohan sighed. Four years and he still hadn't got used to it. He never thought his mother would ever get married to another man. And to his dad's friend!  
"I feel the same way brother."  
The eighteen year old boy looked down at his brother. He was only seven yet he was very mature sometimes.  
"Yeah. I wish dad didn't die."  
"What was he like, brother?"  
"That's right. You never met him."  
Gohan took another sip of his drink before making his way to the living room. Goten followed him closely. The older brother reached over the shelf to pick up a picture frame that was turned down. He was sure it was one of _his_ demands when he moved in. Of course his mother would accept it, she was already head over heels for him. Both Gohan and Goten tried to protest against it, but Chi-Chi just threatened to ground them for the whole month. So they just had to live with it. The picture on the frame was taken by their grandfather, the Ox King, at a stroll in the park. Gohan remembered that day quite well.

_It was a typical summer day. The sun was shining brightly in the blue sky. Goku and Chi-Chi were holding hands while they walked through the park. Gohan, who was eight at the time, was curiously looking at the animals he came across with.  
__"Gohan sweetie, let's go. You don't want to get left behind, do you?" His mother called.  
__"I'm going!"  
__"You need to pay more attention to us, son. I'm telling you one day you'll be forgotten here."  
__"Goku!"  
__"What?"  
__"Nothing. Your father is right darling."  
__"I know. I know."  
__They kept on walking until they found a fountain. Gohan ran to it.  
__"Mom, dad, look!"  
__"It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
__"Yes it is."  
__"Dad, you should take a picture of us there."  
__"Alright."  
__"Come Goku." Chi-Chi pulled him by the hand. "We never took a picture in front of a fountain before."  
__"Chi-Chi calm down." Goku protested. "What's the big deal anyway?"  
__"Come on! It will be fun!"  
__Chi-Chi grabbed Goku's other hand and leaned against him once they were settled. She released his hands and they embraced her by the waist.  
__"Are we good?"  
__"Yes dad, take the picture"  
__"Say cheese."_

Gohan smiled. Things would be way easier if his mother would have just waited for his dad.  
"Wow Gohan, you seem to know many stories about dad."  
"I do, after all I spent eleven years with him."  
"Ohh."  
Gohan laughed. "But I'm sure you'll meet him soon. He doesn't like staying in the same place for a long time. I'm surprised he hasn't come to see us yet."  
Goten was about to speak when he heard steps coming in their direction.  
"Good morning guys."  
"Good morning Yamcha." The brothers said at the same time.  
"Goten, are you ready? We are gonna be late for class."  
"Yes! I'm ready, big brother."  
"Alright, so go get your stuff. I'll be waiting for you outside."  
"Okay!"

"I gotta say, these outfits Bulma made rock!"  
"They really do."  
"You were so jealous of it Goten, that you had to ask her to make one for you as well."  
"I wanted to look as cool as you do."  
Gohan couldn't help but laugh.  
"If you say so."  
"You know you do."  
"Hey Goten!"  
"Huh?" Goten looked down. "It's Trunks!"  
"Where?"  
"Just search for the gray hair."  
Trunks is Bulma and Vegeta's son, there's no way you can't notice it. He has his father's personality yet he looks like his mother.  
"Vegeta is here with him?" Gohan said as he and Goten landed.  
"Of course I am, idiot. Bulma forced me to come cause it's the first day of class."  
"Right."  
"I hate first days. They suck."  
"What were you two doing flying in front of everybody?"  
"No one saw us. We had a disguise."  
"Whatever. People can't find out about us, you heard me?"  
"Yes, I heard you."  
"Good."  
"Look Goten, I think we should leave them alone."  
"Yeah I think so too."  
"Are you excited about today?"  
"I am. New teacher, new class, new people. I hope we are in the same class again."  
"You always get excited at everything."  
"Not true. You're the one who's always down to earth, or whatever."  
"I am not."  
"Yes you are."  
"Whatever."

"So how was your first day at school?"  
"It was great! The teacher is so much funny Gohan!"  
"I'm glad you liked it. But then again, you've always liked going to school. You're so weird."  
Goten stuck his tongue out at his brother. "So how was your day?"  
"Good, I guess. I had to put up with Videl again, and it's only the first day! I'm telling you she hates me."  
"More like she loves you."  
"Shut up!"  
"Why don't you just tell her you like her?"  
"It's not that easy. Can we not talk about it though? It's bad enough I have to deal with her at school."  
"Okay."  
"So Bulma wants me to go over the Capsule Corp."  
"Did something happen?"  
"I have no idea. Do you want to come over with me?"  
"Yeah sure."

"Bulma! Bulma!"  
"Oh hey guys!"  
"What happened? You sounded nervous on the phone."  
"I did? Oh! It's not a huge thing actually. I just wanted to talk to you."  
"I see. Well, what's up?"  
"Well I wanted to know your opinion about your mom."  
"With Yamcha, you mean?"  
"Yeah." Bulma still wasn't over it, though she tried to convince herself otherwise. "I assume that's not exactly a pleasant situation for both of you."  
"You're right. It's not." Gohan sighed. "But there's nothing we can do really."  
"That's a tricky thing."  
"Yeah."  
"I don't like him, Gohan."  
"Goten."  
"I want dad to be with mom."  
"I-."

"Don't worry about it."  
"Dad?"  
"Gohan, it's been a really long time."  
"I can't believe it's actually you."  
"Goku, oh my god!"  
"Bulma, hey! How's everyone doing?"  
"Great."  
"Listen Gohan. I only have a few minutes. I wanted to tell you I am coming back. I'm not sure when or where yet. I can't wait to see you again. God you must be all grown up now. Tell your mother I'm looking forward to seeing her. Goodbye."  
"Dad! Dad!"  
"Gohan, that was…" Goten asked.  
"Yes, that was dad Goten."  
"Is he coming back?"  
"Apparently."  
"For good?"  
"I don't know. I hope so." Gohan stroke his brother's hair, just like how your father did to him. "We need to go Goten."  
"Okay."  
"Tell Chi-Chi I said hi."  
"Will do."  
"Bye Trunks, Bulma."  
"See you soon Goten."

"Mom, we're home."  
"What took you guys so long? Dinner has been ready for about one hour and half!"  
"Chi-Chi, why don't we have some s… oh you two arrived."  
"You wanted to screw my mother while we were away?"  
"Goten, watch your mouth!"  
"Forgive my brother Yamcha. Sometimes he gets moody, you know it."  
"Don't worry about it. I know it must be hard for him."  
"Just wait til my father is ba-."  
"Goten, shut up! You have to take shower before dinner."  
"Fine!"  
"I have no idea what's up with him today."  
"He's just frustrated, that's all. He's having a hard time accepting that we're together."

"You need to control your temper Goten."  
"But Gohan."  
"We don't agree with mom's decision but we have to respect it. Plus dad is coming back again. I doubt she will resist him."  
"And while he doesn't, we'll have to put up with this?"  
"That's right."  
"Ugh."  
"That won't last long though. I promise."  
"If you say so."  
"I need your help now."  
"With what?"  
"We have to bring mom and dad close again. They can't be away from each other."  
"And how are we gonna do that?"  
"I have a plan."  
"I'm listening."

"Bulma, when will the dinner be ready?"  
"It has for a while now. You'd know if you paid more attention to what's going on in the house."  
"Why would I do that? That's why you're here."  
"Shut up."  
"You know you can't be mad at me at all."  
"Sure I can"  
"No you can't."  
"Shut up Vegeta!"  
"All these two do is fight. Seriously."  
"What are you doing here mister?"  
"Oh mom, I…I…"  
"Shower. Now."  
"But mom…"  
'No buts Trunks."  
"Ugh! Fine!"

"So that's your plan?"  
"Yep."  
"Alright. You still haven't told me how we are going to make it work though."  
"It's very simple actually. We're gonna need Krillin's help."  
"You know he can't stick to a plan till the end."  
"Well he'll have to this time. It's for a very good reason."  
"That's true."  
"Gohan, Goten. What are you two doing up so late?"  
"Sorry mom, we're just going to bed.  
"And stop talking so loud!"  
"Okay."  
"Good night."  
"Night."

"They're still up?"  
"Yeah. I think they are planning something."  
"They're just chatting. Let them do it. It's good."  
"You're right."  
Yamcha leaned over Chi-Chi.  
"And now, I can have you only for me."  
"Yamcha!" She said with a smile.  
"I love you Chi-Chi."  
"What?"  
"I know this seems sudden, but it's something I've been meaning to say for quite a while now."  
"I don't know what to say."  
"You can say I love you too."  
Chi-Chi bit her lip.  
"But if you're not ready I can understand it."  
She looked away. Her gaze fell on the picture over the chest of drawers. She frowned.  
"I love you too, Goku"  
"What?"

"_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
__But though you're still with me  
__I've been alone all along__"  
__My Immortal - Evanescence_


	2. Thinking of You

_milk_goku, thank you so much for you review!_

Here's chapter 2, I hope you all enjoy it! Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"What?"  
"You just said I love you, Goku"  
"I did?"  
"Don't play dumb with me Chi-Chi."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."  
"But you did it anyway."  
"Yamcha"  
"It's been seven fucking years Chi-Chi. Why don't you just get over it?"  
"I have. I have."  
"It doesn't seem like it."  
"Yam-"  
"I'm going home." He interrupted. "I can't stay here right now."  
"Don't you think you're overreacting a little here?"  
"Am I?"  
"Yes."  
"You need to let go of Goku."  
"I told you I have."  
"I can't do this right now."  
"Yamcha! Yamcha! Come back! Yamcha!"

"What's going on?" Gohan asked as he entered the living room."  
"Yamcha said he loved me."  
Gohan started losing his temper but controlled himself. "That's usually a good thing right?"  
"Yes, except…"  
"Except what?"  
"I said your father's name when I said it back to him."  
"Oh."  
"Mommy is still in love with daddy!" Goten jumped up and down with happiness. "Mommy is still in love with daddy! Did you hear that Gohan?"  
"Goten, shut up! I am not in love with your father. Not anymore."  
Gohan didn't say anything. He just glanced over to his brother and blinked ne eye at him. The plan wasn't even in action and it was already working.  
"It's getting late. We should go to bed, or we'll get late for class tomorrow."  
"But tomorrow's saturday."  
"Oh my! That's right."  
"Wanna play videogames Gohan?"  
"Sure."  
"Don't be too loud you two."  
"Got it."  
"Are you gonna be okay mom?"  
"Yeah. I am. You two go have fun."  
"Okay. Good night." Gohan kissed her on the cheek.  
"Night mommy! Mommy and daddy are getting back together!"  
"Goten!"  
Chi-Chi smiled at her son's silliness.

In the following day…  
"Good morning mom."  
"Mooooooooorning." Goten said with the same enthusiasm he had last night.  
"Are you still excited son?"  
"Of course. Because you and dad are getting back together."  
Chi-Chi smiled and stroked his hair, and that reminded her of Goku.  
"Goten sweetie, we need to talk."  
"It wasn't me!"  
"No, no. We need to talk about your father and me. We aren't going to get back together. He's dead, son. He chose not to come back."  
"You don't love him anymore?"  
"No darling. Mom doesn't love him anymore. I love Yamcha."  
"But last night you said you did."  
"I just changed the names."  
"If dad comes back, would you take him back?"  
"Goten." Gohan tried to change the subject, fearing he would tell their mother about Goku's return.  
"No Goten. I wouldn't. I'm sorry." Chi-Chi hugged him. "I loved your father very much. But unfortunately, training and fighting means more than family. I should have known it."  
"He's coming back mom."  
"No son, he's not. You need to stop watching fantasy movies."  
"Goten, don't you have to go to Trunks' house?"  
"Oh my god, you're right!"  
"I'll take you there. Go get ready."  
"Alright."  
Gohan made sure Goten was far enough not to listen to the conversation with their mother.  
"Don't listen to Goten, mom. Dad is not coming back."  
"What if he decided to return though? I need to think about this possibility too."  
"Well, it's not like it doesn't matter, right? I mean, you're dating Yamcha."  
"I don't want to break Goku's heart, Gohan."  
"Yeah, well… I think it'd be impossible."  
"What am I am going to do now?"  
"Mom, relax. He's not coming back anytime soon."  
"You're right. I have nothing to worry about." She got up and went to her bedroom.  
_Then why does my heart ache? I have nothing to do with Goku anymore yet I feel like I own something to him.  
_Chi-Chi shook her head and took that thought of her head.

"So she doesn't know Goku is coming back?"  
"Nope. I can't really tell her you know?"  
"Yeah…"  
"What should I do, Bulma?"  
"It's a difficult situation, Gohan. I think Goku has the right to know, but at the same time it's Chi-Chi's decision."  
Gohan lowered his head in disbelief. "You're not helping." He sighed. "Things would be so easier if she just waited for my father. You have no idea how happy Goten has been since he found out about it, and I just have to tell him off every time he gives something away. Then I would make up an excuse so my mother won't know it. She always believes it. I don't know how long I can keep doing this to her, though."  
"Well I think she can't spend all her life waiting for Goku to come back. She chose to move on with Yamcha. Now she has to face the consequences of that choice."  
"I'm sorry I'm venting about such tough subject with you. I know you have a history with him. It must be hard to see them together."  
"Well, yeah. But like I said, it's a choice you know? There's nothing much I can do, is there? Besides, I have Vegeta. I chose him as well. So I can't really complain."  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
"But if you want to know if it's weird, the truth is… it is. But that's life, my friend."  
"Yeah."  
Bulma placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "It's only a matter of time until Chi-Chi realizes she's meant to be with Goku, not Yamcha."  
"Even I know that."  
Both Bulma and Gohan looked up.  
"Vegeta."  
"Your mother is stupid enough to believe she'll love that idiot more than Kakarott."  
"Yamcha isn't an idiot. Well, not entirely. But he knows where he's got himself into. I hope."  
"Do you think Goku is gonna be mad when he finds out?"  
"Mad?? Are you kidding me? That guy literally killed his Saiyan pride. He's a dead man."  
"Come on, it can't be that bad, can it?"  
"I don't think so. My father has always been peaceful, except when he's fighting."  
"You'd kick some guy's ass if they messed with Videl, wouldn't you?  
Gohan went bright red. "HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT HER? I mean, there's nothing going on between me and Videl. She hates me!"  
"Whatever."  
"Anyway, it's not my father's nature to just punch someone out of nowhere."  
"We're not talking about just someone here. We're talking about your mother. I'm telling you Kakarott's Saiyan pride will have the best of him."  
Vegeta left, but not before he winked at Bulma. She felt a cold rush all over her body and smiled wickedly.  
"Oh man. What am I going to do?"  
"The best thing to do is keep them away from each other as much as possible."  
"I can't do that Bulma. I know he'll want to see her, and much more than that."  
"Ugh. Save me from the details."  
"Sorry. I'm grossed myself."  
Bulma laughed. Suddenly she remembered something.  
"Oh Gohan, I'm sorry but I have to do something."  
"That's fine, Bulma. It's time to go anyway. Goten let's go!"

Bulma rushed to the bathroom and opened the door with violence.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry."  
"That's alright. Now get in."  
"Demanding much?"  
"Just get the hell in!"  
"Don't yell at me Vegeta. It'll kill the mood."  
"Ugh. Fine. Woman."  
"Shut up."  
Bulma removed her clothes and stepped under the shower. She wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and kissed him as the water fell over them.

"So did you talk to Bulma?"  
"Yes I did. Vegeta even joined us."  
Goten blinked. "Really?"  
"Yep."  
"Wow. Anyway, what did she say?"  
"Well Goten, our plan is not gonna work."  
"Why not?"  
"Because we need to keep dad and Yamcha as far away as possible."  
"Why?"  
"They might kill each other. Well, dad might kill him."  
"But I want mom and dad to be together."  
"We'll have to figure out another way."  
"Gah!"  
"I'm sorry."  
"You're right though. Dad do might kill him. I wouldn't dislike it."  
"But that's not the way."  
"I know."  
"And you gotta be less overjoyed. Mom can't know dad is coming back, okay?"  
"If you say so."  
"It's not like I don't want you to be overjoyed. I find it great. But I want it to be a surprise to our mom, that's all."  
"I can understand that, I guess."  
"I know you can."

"Oh Vegeta, stop it. Stop it. Oh my god!"  
"You like that, don't you?"  
"Oh yes, yes, yes!"  
"Mom." Trunks said from the hall. "I'm hungry."  
"Dammit! I forgot about Trunks!" She whispered. "There's food in the refrigerator, honey. Ask your grandma to make a sandwich for you."  
"But I want you to make it."  
"Well I can't right now." Bulma tried to say while Vegeta kissed her neck and squeezed her breasts slightly.  
"Why not?"  
"Because your mother is busy dammit!" Vegeta impatiently yelled.  
"Oh right. You two are having sex."  
"That's right. Now go away!"  
"Vegeta!"  
"What? The kid was disturbing us."  
Bulma couldn't help but smile. "I love you."  
"You what?"  
"I love you, Vegeta."  
"You know you just ruined the moment here?"  
"That wasn't the answer I was expecting but okay."  
"You expect me to say it back?"  
"That would be good."  
"I love you then."  
"Not like that."  
"What?"  
"You have to mean it."  
"You know I never allow myself to have deep feelings for anyone."  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "I sure know it."  
"Good." He wrapped his arms around her. "Now can we continue from where we left off?"  
"Fine."

Chi-Chi was cleaning her room when she came across a portrait. Her heart sunk when she saw the people on it. It felt like it was taken yesterday, but it was a long time ago. She smiled as she ran her fingers over the frame, remembering some of the moments she shared with him. She held the portrait close to her heart.  
"Chi-Chi, I'm home."  
She could almost hear it. He was coming home. It was like that after every battle he faced. He'd always come back to her. Chi-Chi rushed out of the bedroom to meet the man she loved, but was slightly disappointed because it wasn't _him.  
_"Oh."  
"What a welcoming line."  
"I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting you so early."  
"Well yeah. I finished work before I expected. So I thought I could come home and surprise you. But I guess it didn't work."  
"It did. It did. I just…" She sighed. "I love you."  
"You what?"  
"I love you, Yamcha."  
A smile rose on his face. He walked to her and picked her in his arms, spinning her around.  
"That's great!"  
"I know. Isn't it?"  
"Yes." He smiled. "You can't believe how happy I am right now."  
Chi-Chi couldn't help but smile. The frame was almost falling from her hands, so she held it tight. Yamcha noticed it, for her desperation.  
"What's it?"  
"Yamcha, not again."  
"What is it?"  
"Please."  
"Oh I get it. You are holding a picture of Goku, aren't you?"  
Chi-Chi remained quiet. Of course she was. He knew it.  
"Why are you?"  
"What?"  
"Why are you holding a picture of your ex-husband?"  
"I was cleaning the room and I came across the frame. Yes, I was looking at it when you came and I was so happy that you finally arrived that I didn't think of putting it back on the drawer."  
"Right."  
"Please don't be mad at me."  
"Goku is dead Chi-Chi. He's been dead for seven years and he doesn't have plans to come back. I've been trying to be there for you but you have to let me. Goku is not coming back."  
"Shut up!"  
"He is not coming back and it's about time you face it."  
"I know he's not. But I am still allowed to remember him whenever I want to. He's Gohan and Goten's father for god's sake! We have a history together."  
"So do we. Yet I don't see any picture of me around the house."  
"You know it takes time."  
"Time? Don't have get started on time. We've been together for six years Chi-Chi. That's plenty of time."  
"I know. I know." She sighed. "But you have to be understanding. I'm not in a easy situation here."  
"I have been nothing but understanding so far. I'm also being very patient. I know Goku had a huge impact on your life but it's gone. That phase is gone."  
"Why do we have to argue about that everytime? It's all we do lately."  
"Because all I want is your love. All I want is you, Chi-Chi. But I think you are still hung up on Goku and you can't see it."  
"But I just told you I love you."  
"Yeah but did you really mean that?"  
"Of course I did. You know what Yamcha? I think you have some major trusting problems. I tell you I love you and you attack me, saying I'm not over Goku when I am. I know I am. You never seem to believe a word I say, it's so frustrating. We can't make this marriage work if things keep going this way."  
"You're right."  
"You can't simply ask me to get over Goku like that. You have no idea how hard it is for me, even after all these years. A part of him will always be with me no matter what. I need to remember him, for Gohan and Goten. You wouldn't like if they were your children and Goku just asked me to forget about you, would you?"  
"No, you're right. But you're not making it any easier for me here. I'm trying to love you but it seems impossible right now. I wish I could help you but I don't know how. You gotta let me in Chi-Chi."  
"I know." She sighed. "I'm gonna put this back where it belongs."  
"And I'm going to stay at Roshi's house."  
"Yamcha."  
"We need some time alone to think."  
"That's true." She approached him. "I love you. I hope you know that."  
Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around Yamcha's neck and kissed him softly. Then she held him tight and buried her head on his chest. He could hear her silent sobs.  
"I hate fighting with you." He stroked her hair. "You mean so much to me."  
"I feel the same way about you." She pulled away from him. "I should really get dinner ready. The boys will be here any second."  
"Yeah."  
"I see you later, okay?"  
"Sure."  
Yamcha grabbed Chi-Chi's hand and pulled her into him again. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately.

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
__Thinking of you – Katy Perry_


	3. Memories

__

Last update of the year! I hope it's good enough. I hope you all enjoy it! Please review. Withput reviews there won't be another chapter. Sorry. I just really want some reviews on it.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Memories**

Chi-Chi headed towards her room with the portrait on her hands. As she walked, the tears that just some minutes ago were held back not to show weakness were now cascading from her eyes. Was she really that naïve to think everyone was buying her brave face? Or that she was over Goku? She put the portrait back in the chest of drawers and sat on the bed. Then something caught her attention. She bent down to grab it. She carefully opened it, and soon the tears were replaced by a wide smile. She had forgotten about her wedding day. It was such an amazing day, the best part was that she was marrying the man she'd been in love with since she was a child, whom she swore to love until death tore them apart. That happened eventually. She then moved on, there's nothing wrong with moving on. But a part of her still feels guilty, even to this day. The smile was replaced by tears once more. The guilt taking over her as she went through the photo album.  
"Goku." She said in a low tone. "How I wish you were still here with me. It's really hard not having you around. I miss you so much."  
"Mom?" Goten peeked. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes sweetie, I'm fine." She patted on the bed. "Come here."  
"What are you doing?" He walked into the bedroom.  
"Oh I'm just looking at the pictures from my wedding day."  
"Cool! Can I see it?"  
"Sure you can."  
"Look at dad! He looks so thin!"  
"Yeah he does. He was only 19 at the time"  
"19??? That's almost Gohan's age!"  
"That's right."  
"He should marry Videl next year."  
"What?" She smiled. "No, son. That's not how it works."  
"But he loves her?"  
"WHAT?" Gohan ran into the room.  
"You love Videl."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Don't you clean your ears when you shower?"  
Chi-Chi couldn't help but smile. She hadn't smiled like that for a while now. She thanked Goten for doing that to her.  
"Yes of course I clean them. But I don't love Videl! I told you she hates me!"  
Suddenly the boys heard a crying noise. They looked over at their mother. She tried to wipe the tears away when she felt their gaze on her.  
"Mom?"  
"What happened?"  
"Oh nothing. I just had a bad day, that's all."  
"Is that why Yamcha isn't here?"  
Chi-Chi said nothing. Instead, she just looked at her eldest son and he already knew the answer.  
"Goten, I think it's time for you to go to bed."  
"Already?"  
"Yeah, mom isn't feeling well, so we best not bother her."  
"But I'm not going to bother her, right mommy?"  
"I'm sorry son. I promise we'll have lots of fun tomorrow."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes."  
"Can we go to the park then?"  
"Sure, why not?"  
"Awesome! Gohan, will you read me a story."  
"Sure. But just one okay?"  
"Deal." Goten walked to Chi-Chi and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Night mommy."  
"Sweet dreams Goten."

Half an hour passed by. Gohan was taking so long that Chi-Chi thought he might have fallen asleep. She heard a soft knock on the door.  
"Come in." She said.  
"I thought you were sleeping already."  
"So did I."  
"So what exactly happened, mom?"  
"Nothing sweetie."  
"Really? So why isn't Yamcha here tonight?"  
"Because…" She sighed. "We got in a fight again."  
"About what?"  
"Goku."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah, he thinks I'm still in love with your father."  
"Well, are you?"  
"Gohan!"  
"I'm sorry mom, but everyone knows it."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Everyone knows you still love dad."  
"Oh god."  
"Do you still love him, mom?"  
"No. I mean, we had a lot of history but no. I don't love him anymore. He never gave a damn about me. He never gave a damn about us."  
"What are talking about?"  
"Your father never cared for us Gohan."  
"Of course he did! How can you not see that?"  
"I'm sorry? No he didn't. He chose not to come back. He had the chance to be with us again but instead he stayed there to fight in the world tournament!"  
"Mom, do you even know dad?? I do understand your point but dad's main goal was to become the strongest man alive. It has always been like that. You know that."  
"Yeah, but his life changed when we got married. He had a family for god's sake! He can't just stay dead and leave us here like that."  
"He didn't leave us!"  
"Oh shut up Gohan! Stop defending your father. You know he's wrong."  
"Fine. Have it your way. It's not worth arguing with you."  
"You know I'm right."  
"Whatever." He walked away.  
"Don't just walk away, Gohan."  
"You leave me no choice."  
"You're a grown man. So start acting like one!"  
"Mom, it's useless to argue with you. And you wonder why dad was never around. He couldn't stand you!"  
"What?"  
"You heard me."  
"He couldn't stand me?"  
"Yep."  
"Oh my god!"  
Gohan immediately regretted saying it. He had just hurt his mother.  
"I didn't mean to upset you mom."  
"How could I be so stupid? Your father never loved me. I was naïve to think he could fall for me."  
"But he did."  
"You just said he couldn't stand me."  
"That's true but he loved you very much. I'm sure he knew you wanted him to show it more often but it's not his nature."  
"I guess."  
"What is going on?" Goten walked into his mother's bedroom rubbing his eyes and holding his favorite pillow.  
"Nothing sweetie." Chi-Chi picked him up and sat him on her lap. "We were just talking."  
"It didn't seem like it."  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
"Mom." Gohan said. "I'm sorry for what I said."  
"Gohan."  
"It was insensitive and I apologize."  
"It's okay son. I understand it."  
"Good."  
Gohan sat on the bed and hugged his mother. It surprised her because he hadn't done for quite a while now. He used to do it all the time when Goku was alive. How things have changed since then. She held Goten tighter so he could be a part of the hug.  
"Goten." She finally said softly. "Do you ever think about your father?"  
"All the time. I want to meet him so bad."  
Chi-Chi swallowed hard then sighed. It was inevitable. She would have to see Goku again. She couldn't imagine how devastated he would be when he'd find out about her and Yamcha. Guilt filled her mind as she tried to push that thought away.  
"Why?"  
"No reason. I was just curious."  
"I showed him a picture of dad a few days ago."  
"Oh yeah?"  
As Gohan was telling her what happened, she placed Goten on the bed and knelt down in front of the drawers to grab a photo album. She then sat back on the bed between her two sons. Chi-Chi opened the album and came across a picture of Goku when he was just a child.  
"He looked exactly like you Goten."  
Goten looked at the picture. He was surprised to see how alike he and his father were. Everybody told him that, but he never really believed it until now.  
"He had the same spiky hair you do and also both of you have similar personalities."  
"We do?"  
"Yeah, he was a very curious person."  
Chi-Chi looked at her youngest son and smiled when he made a surprised face.  
"Do you miss him, mommy?"  
She was startled by his question and sighed before answering "You want the truth? Sometimes I do."  
Goten was pretty happy with this answer while Gohan was somewhat shocked with it. The fact his mother admitted she missed his father took him by surprise. The youngest one had a huge grin on his face.  
"What's the big smile for?"  
"You said you missed daddy and he is coming back."  
"You've been saying it for quite a while. Where did you get that from?"  
"Nowhere." Gohan interrupted. "Goten, it's time you go to bed."  
"But I don't want to."  
"It's late, and we have to go to school tomorrow remember?"  
"Damn, you're no fun!"  
"Sorry brother." Gohan offered his hand to his brother. "Come on, I'll put you in bed."  
"I want a piggyback ride." Goten pleaded, faking a crying face.  
Gohan sighed. "Fine. Jump."  
"Yay!"  
Chi-Chi couldn't help but smile at her sons. She could tell Gohan was trying his best to be a good influence for Goten, since Goku wasn't around.

Gohan put Goten on the bed and went to grab some blankets in the closet.  
"Hey Gohan."  
"What?"  
"Was daddy a bad person?"  
"No, he was one of the most heartfelt people I've ever known."  
"Do you think he will be angry when he sees me?"  
Gohan put the blankets over the bed and looked at his brother, visibly surprised.  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. I wanted to know."  
"Of course he won't." He ruffled his brother's hair. "Dad won't be angry when he sees you. He's not like that. I'm sure he'll love you."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes silly! I'm sure. Dad only gets angry when he has to fight a powerful enemy. Even then, he still avoids killing them if they're not strong enough."  
"I see."  
"So no need to be afraid of him, okay?"  
"I'm not afraid. Just nervous."  
"Well I guess I can understand that. Anyway, I want to ask you something."  
"Okay."  
"Stop bringing the dad coming back subject up. It's making mom really uncomfortable."  
"Alright. I'm happy he'll be back though."  
"I know. Me too. But tone down okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Great. Good night."  
"Night."  
Gohan turned the lights off and closed the door. He was heading to his room when Chi-Chi appeared in the hall.  
"Gohan?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Is it true that your father is coming back?"

_Thank you for every smile and for every memory.  
And every time that I looked into your eyes  
I knew that we were forever  
__Thank you for the memories – Sleeping At Last_


	4. The Return

I'm sorry for taking almost 2 months to update this. I was having major trouble with what to write. Here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Return**

"Mom…"  
"Just tell me! Is it?"  
"There is no use in lying right now. Yes, it's true."  
"Why didn't you tell me when I first asked it?"  
"Because, as much as I want you and dad to get back together, you are happy with Yamcha and it wouldn't be fair to neither of you."  
"But I deserve to know, don't I?"  
"Yes you do. But I thought you wouldn't want to."  
"Because of Yamcha mom! I just said it."  
"I appreciate what you did, but you should have told me. Your father is coming back and I'd like to know."  
"Alright. He won't come back for good I think, just for one day."  
"One day??"  
"I guess so."  
Chi-Chi let out a sigh. She was happy Goku was returning but sad it was just for one day.  
"Don't be sad."  
"What?"  
"You're obviously sad he'll be here for only one day."  
Chi-Chi shook her had. "No I'm not."  
"Okay then." Gohan yawned. "I'm going to bed. Night."  
"Good night sweetie."

Chi-Chi went to her room. It was a very exhausting day, she wanted it end as fast as possible. On her way there she came across a picture of her and Yamcha. She looked at it for a while and then decided to pick up the phone. She didn't want to fight with him anymore. She carefully closed the door and sat on the bed. She hesitated at first but eventually gave in and dialed the numbers.  
"Hey."  
"Hey." The sleepy voice spoke on the other side.  
"Are you sleeping?"  
"Was. But I don't mind you calling me now."  
"Okay."  
"So what's up?"  
"I was thinking. I don't want to fight with you Yamcha. I hate it."  
"I don't want to either. But do you see where I stand on this?"  
"I think so."  
"I want you Chi-Chi. I need you. But until you're able to give me all your heart that won't happen."  
Yamcha waited for a response, but all he heard was a long sob.  
"I don't want you to cry. You have always been so strong. What happened to that Chi-Chi?"  
"She's dead. I'm such a mess Yamcha."  
"No, you're not. You're just going through a hard time."  
"Well, I wish I didn't cause you so much pain you know?"  
"Chi-Chi, I know you don't mean to. I guess I know how hard it must be for you."  
"Yeah." She sighed. "Tomorrow I'm taking Goten to the park. If you want to show up, I'd be happy."  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Okay, see you then."  
"I love you."  
"Love you too."

In the following day, Chi-Chi took her youngest son to the park, as promised. Goten asked her if he could invite Trunks and she was okay with it. They were supposed to meet at 9:30am, but Goten overslept. He came downstairs rubbing his eyes.  
"Good morning sweetie." Chi-Chi walked to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Did you sleep well?"  
"What time is it?"  
"10am."  
"What? We're late for the park!"  
"Don't worry. I already called Bulma and we're meeting later. So take your time."  
"Alright."

Chi-Chi did her usual chores while Gohan and Goten practiced some fighting moves for the next martial arts world tournament. A little before 12:30pm, she called them to eat and get ready for their spare time with the Briefs family.  
"Goten, let's go." She called from the stairs, in first floor. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm getting my toys so I can play with Trunks."  
"How many toys are you taking? You have tons!"  
"I'm coming."  
"Finally! I hope you cleaned your room after taking all your toys off the trunk."  
Goten sighed. "Yes mom, I did."  
"Good, let's go. Bulma must be waiting for us by now."  
"Are we flying?"  
"No sweetie, we're driving."  
"But you said Bulma must be there already, so why can't we go by flying?"  
"Because mom can't fly."  
"Gohan can take you."  
"He's going to Videl's house, right Gohan?"  
"Yeah, that's true."  
"Oh you two are going to have sex?"  
Both Chi-Chi and Gohan were bright red with Goten's question.  
"Goten! I'm just going over to study. That's all."  
"Alright then. I guess we have to drive to the park after all."

"Bulma!"  
"Hey. I thought you weren't coming anymore. Why did you take so long?"  
"Goten spent a lot of time separating his toys."  
"I can see that. He brought two huge bags!"  
"And I'm sure he won't use more than a quarter of it."  
"Mom, can I go play now?"  
"Yeah, sure honey. Go play with Trunks."  
"But don't be too far away!"  
"Okay!"

"So Chi-Chi, how's life going?"  
"Good, good. The same old stuff. What about you?"  
"It's good, thank you. It's just stressful taking care of two Saiyans."  
"Tell me about it. I have three at home. Or used to."  
"Yeah." Bulma sighed. "You know, I'm not good enough at getting into a specific subject so I'm going straight to the point. I think you know Goku is coming back, right? Or so I hope."  
Chi-Chi took a deep breath. No matter how much she tried to run away from this subject, it always came after her.  
"Yes I know it. I'm happy he's coming back. Goten will finally be able to meet him."  
"Yeah but what about you? I mean, what are YOU gonna do about it?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know what I mean. He doesn't know you are married to Yamcha. I'm sure he won't take that very well."  
"Yes I know. But to be honest, he preferred to die over staying with us, Bulma. I think that says a lot."  
"But you're missing the selfless of his decision. He knows the evil is always looking for him, so staying dead meant that they wouldn't do any harm in this world."  
"Yes but family should came first, shouldn't it? When I married him, I was fully aware of where I was getting into. That didn't stop me. I knew what I wanted. I tried so hard to teach Goku the value of family but that didn't really work, did it?"  
"Of course it did! He became a whole new person after you two got married. The old Goku would never get married in the first place, so it's a big change. And the way he is with Gohan also says a lot. He's a great man Chi-Chi. And I'm sure both Gohan and Goten will have the best role model ever for when they become adults."  
"Yeah you may be right. But that still doesn't justify his decision of letting go of his family."  
"But he didn't, Chi-Chi. If anything he was trying to protect it. He thought you guys would be safer he stayed in the other world."  
"But he didn't even think we needed him. I wouldn't mind having evil forces chasing after my family as long as he was with us. I have been dealing with it almost all my life."  
"I understand your point."  
"So yeah I'm happy for Gohan and Goten. But I'm not sure how I feel yet. It's not that easy."  
"Chi-Chi."  
"I missed him so much when he died. The first months were hard. It got worse when I found out I was pregnant again. I needed him next to me, and I didn't want Goten to be raised without his father."  
"I know."  
"Everytime he saw a picture of Goku around the house, he would ask me or Gohan what he was like and we just didn't know what to say."  
"I can't imagine how tough that must have been. I couldn't imagine going through something like that."  
"Yeah so we just said he was very caring man, and father. And he would get all happy and say he'd love to meet him one day. Words cannot express his joy now that his wish finally came true."  
"I bet he was. He's a good kid."  
"Yes he is." Chi-Chi smiled proudly of her son. "He's a little naïve sometimes but he has a good heart, and a lot of energy."  
"He is Goku's son after all."  
"That's true."  
Both Bulma and Chi-Chi laughed at it. After Goku died they stopped hanging out together. Goten and Trunks are really close friends and they do hang out a lot but their mothers were busy with their own lives so they lost contact. It felt good to know they could still have a close friendship after all these years. Over Chi-Chi's shoulder, Bulma saw him landing on the ground. She knew it was her cue to leave.  
"I… uh… I'm gonna check on the kids." She said as she fixed her dress.  
"Oh, ok."

As soon as Bulma left, Chi-Chi felt a hand on her shoulder. Her heart stopped beating for some seconds. Couldn't it be him, could it? She turned around and was slightly disappointed. She quickly put a smile on her face.  
"Hello you!" She jumped on Yamcha's neck. "I forgot you were coming."  
"You forgot?"  
There was a sad tone on his voice and she noticed it.  
"Oh no. I didn't mean it like that. It was just that Goten took a really long time getting ready so we decided to come here now."  
"I see. I thought something happened."  
"Yeah. Who told you we were coming at this time?"  
"Bulma. I stopped by after realizing you weren't going to show up in the morning."  
"I'm sorry. I tried calling you but it wouldn't go through." She lied.  
"Funny, I didn't get any missing calls messages."  
Chi-Chi sat on the bench and sighed. "I really don't want to do this again Yamcha. I'm tired of it. We just fight, fight and fight. Will this ever stop?"  
He sat down next to her. "Chi-Chi I love you. So much. But you need to stop lying to me."  
"I'm sorry. I really am."  
"Since we're being honest with each other I have something to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
"It's something I've been thinking about for sometime now but couldn't make up my mind."  
"Tell me."  
"Since Goku isn't coming back for good, I want to adopt Gohan and Goten."  
"You what?"

"Kids, it's time to collect your toys and go home."  
"Already?"  
"Yeah, sorry. Do you want ice-cream?"  
"Yes!" Both Goten and Trunks said together.  
"Alright, I'll go buy them while you get your toys in the box."  
As Bulma was walking towards the ice-cream man, she bumped into something.  
"What the hell?"  
She rubbed her eyes to see what she bumped into and was visibly surprised.  
"G-Goku?"


	5. Finding Out

I said I wouldn't update if there was no reviews but this time I will. There won't be another chapter if there isn't a review though, but not the please update type of review. It can be anything though, ideas are always welcome! Anyway. here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Finding Out**

Bulma couldn't believe her eyes. She blinked hard several times to see if she wasn't seeing things. When she saw she wasn't, she gave a huge smile and threw herself on Goku's arms.  
"Oh my god! I missed you so much Goku! I didn't know you'd be coming back so soon. I mean, you didn't even tell us when you would. Vegeta will be so surprised."  
Goku let out his usually laugh. "Yeah I wanted to surprise everyone. How are they doing Bulma?"  
"They are all great. We sort of lost contact but we should all get together again since you're back."  
"Awesome!"  
"Uh, would you like some ice-cream? I bought one for me and Trunks but I'll buy one for you as well."  
"Ice-cream? Man, I missed that."  
Bulma couldn't help but smile. Goku always brought happiness and a good mood everytime he was around. He could lighten the darkest place in a matter of seconds with his childish personality. Her smile disappeared as she thought of what was going to happen soon.  
"Bulma, what's going on? You seem worried."  
"Nothing. I need to check on Trunks. I told him to get his toys so we could go home. I'll be right back."  
"Okay."  
"Don't go anywhere, I'm taking home so Vegeta can see you."  
"But Bulma I want to see Chi-Chi and Gohan."  
"You'll have time for that later."  
Before Goku could answer, she had already left.  
"What flavor would you want, Sir?"  
"Oh." Goku turned to the ice-cream man. "All flavors you have."  
The ice-cream man looked extremely surprised with the order Goku made that he couldn't even put the ice-cream correctly.

Bulma finally spotted Trunks and Goten. She gave the ice-creams to them and took her son away from Goten.  
"Trunks I need your help."  
"Why?"  
"You have to take Goten as far as you can from here."  
"But why?"  
"You'll know later."  
"But I don't want to do it."  
"If you do, I'll buy that toy you want."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay."  
"Now go!"  
"Will you take my stuff home?"  
"Yes."

Trunks walked to Goten, who was still playing with his toys. Trunks made an embarrassed face.  
"Goten, grow up."  
"But I'm just a kid."  
"Wanna practice some fight moves?"  
"Sure!" He said all excitedly.  
"Let's fly to the mountains then."  
"Okay! But I need to ask my mom."  
"My mom will tell her. Let's go."  
"Okay, okay. Wait up!"

Bulma continued her search for Chi-Chi. She had to tell her the big news and get her out of here as fast as she could. She finally found her and Yamcha and regretted the timing. She coughed to call their attention.  
"Bulma, I didn't see you here."  
"Obviously not." She said in a sarcastic tone. "Chi-Chi, you need to get out of here right now."  
"Why, what happened?"  
"Goku is back."  
"What?"  
"I was able to distract him a little by offering him some ice-cream so he might be busy for a while. You need to take this chance and leave."  
"Okay but I need to get Goten first."  
"Don't worry about him, I told Trunks to take him somewhere else. They should be already there by now."  
"Great, but what are we gonna do with Goku?"  
"Well I told him he's gonna have to see Vegeta. I don't know what I – or you - will do later because he will definitely want to see you."  
"I know, but I'm not ready to tell him the truth just yet."  
"Why not?" Yamcha interfered.  
"Because the truth will crush him."  
"He's not a child anymore Chi-Chi. He needs to understand."  
"You obviously don't know Goku entirely. He doesn't really take feelings into account, but when he does, it's for real."  
"Enough! You won't get into a fight right now. Goku can see you two! And I'm seriously tired of seeing you fight all the time. Work on your problems already!"  
"Like you and Vegeta never fight."  
"But we keep it private. It's time you and I have a talk Yamcha."  
"I have nothing to talk to you."  
"But I do. So let's go to my place. I also need your help with setting a party for Goku."  
"But he's back for just one day."  
"He's our friend! He was away for seven years. He deserves a welcome-home party."  
Yamcha sighed. "Ugh fine. I really can't argue with you."  
"That's right." Bulma said proudly. "Chi-Chi, by the way, do you have ways to go home?"  
"Well I drove here so yeah I do. Do you need any help for the party? Like food or something?"  
"Yeah food would be great. Everyone knows how much Goku loves your food, so that would be a perfect present for him."  
"Sure, I'll cook then."  
"Great! Let me know if you need anything else."  
"Alright. I'll see you later."  
Yamcha walked up to Chi-Chi. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into him, kissing her passionately. Bulma looked around to see if Goku was anywhere near to see it. She started to worry about her friend when he'd find out about Chi-Chi and Yamcha. She felt her heart ache. Something was telling her this party wouldn't go smoothly.

As soon as Chi-Chi arrived home she put the meat she left on the sink to defrost in the oven and went to cook some food. When she finished it, she went to call Gohan and tell him the big news. He said he was flying home right away. As she was getting ready to take shower, he arrived.  
"Mom?"  
"Gohan, I'm in the bedroom."  
"So dad is finally back huh?" He asked as he entered his mom's bedroom.  
"Yep."  
"Does Goten know about it?"  
"No. Bulma ordered Trunks to take him somewhere else."  
"Mom."  
"I know what you're gonna say and yes I will tell him when I'm ready."  
Gohan sighed. He hated his mother's actions sometimes. "Have you seen him at least?"  
"No I haven't. I couldn't do it."  
"Why not?"  
"Because it hurts too much okay!" Tears were forming in her eyes. "It still hurts."  
Chi-Chi slammed the drawer and sat on the bed, her hand on her mouth. She couldn't stop the tears from falling now nor did she want to. Gohan lowered his head, took a deep breath and sat down next to her.  
"Mom?"  
"Yeah?" She replied after a long moment of silence.  
"Why aren't you honest with Yamcha?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Why don't you tell him you're still in love with dad?"  
"Because I'm not!"  
"Then why are you crying here saying it still hurts?"  
"Because it does! I loved your father very much. We've been married for more than 15 years."  
"Okay, I won't force you to say anything. But the more you deny the more obvious it gets. Everyone knows it. It's time for you to admit it. I know deep down you know it too."  
Chi-Chi stood up in a hurry to leave the room. She couldn't keep having the same conversation over and over with her eldest soon. She was tired of being misunderstood.  
"I have food in the oven. I need to take it out before it burns. Then we'll have no food to take to the party. You should get ready."  
"Alright. But you'll have to tell dad about Goten."  
"I already told you I will when I'm ready."  
Gohan threw his head back in disbelief. He was sure Goku would find out about Goten one way or another. He couldn't do anything other than pray it would turn out in a good way. He got up and went to his room. He grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom.

Chi-Chi entered the kitchen just as the time alarm went off. She took the food off the over and placed it on the sink. Then she wrapped it and cleaned the mess. When she was going upstairs to take a shower, she bumped into Gohan.  
"Oh Gohan, I need you to do something for me."  
"What?"  
"I want you to bring Goten home. He must be somewhere on the mountains."  
"Okay."  
"Thank you."

Goten came home in a hurry the moment Gohan told him there would be a party at Bulma's. He showered quickly and a few minutes later he was ready to go. Gohan hadn't told him their father was back yet, he just made up a stupid excuse to explain why they were going to Bulma's place. He said they were celebrating Bulma and Vegeta's ninth year anniversary, and laughed in his mind. Vegeta would never agree with such thing. Soon Goten was ready so they left.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Yamcha asked as he helped Bulma with taking the food outside.  
"Well I want to know if you're serious about Chi-Chi."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Come on Yamcha. You know what I mean."  
"Yes. Why?"  
"You don't want to lose her to Goku do you?"  
"No, not at all."  
Bulma sighed. Some men are completely clueless about some stuff.  
"Yamcha, you know I'm your friend but I have to tell you this. Why are you still investing in this relationship?"  
"Why does everyone want to talk me out of it?"  
"Because deep down you know Chi-Chi will go back to Goku the moment she sees him. They have a whole history together, there's no way you can erase that."  
"You don't know that."  
"Yes I do. I know that a love like theirs isn't easy to forget. I think you're allowing yourself to be hurt, Yamcha. That's what will eventually happen. I wish it didn't, but it will."  
"I'm tired of having this conversation Bulma. So what if everyone doesn't believe in my love for her?"  
"Do you believe it? I'm sure she said she loves you lots of times but do you really think she meant it?"  
"Why wouldn't she?"  
"Ugh, because she's still in love with Goku for god's sake! Everyone sees it! I'm sorry if you're blind enough not to see it."  
"She's not in love with him nor is she gonna go back to him. You'll see"  
"You wanna bet? Maybe she won't because of you but who's to say he won't fight for her?"  
"Shut up Bulma! I'm done." He placed the plates over the table and walked off.  
"You know it's true!"

"Bulma, what are you doing?"  
"Oh I was tying to make Yamcha see Chi-Chi isn't the one for him."  
"I know that. But did you forget Goku's here?"  
"Oh my god! I totally forgot it! Did he hear it?"  
"I hope not. He's in the shower."  
"Oh thank god!"  
"Something smells good!"  
Goku entered the kitchen with his usual smile and innocence. Bulma glanced at Vegeta and surprisingly, he somehow knew what she wanted him to do.  
"Come on Kakarrot, I wanna show you my trophies."  
"But we just saw them!"  
"Not my special ones. Come on!"  
"But I'm starving!"  
"It won't take long."  
"Wait, wait! Chi-Chi might be here."  
"She hasn't arrived yet. Your wife will be here soon Kakarrot."  
Bulma couldn't help but laugh. Though she and Vegeta fight often, she couldn't imagine what her life would be like without him.

Chi-Chi arrived some minutes after Vegeta took Goku to see his special trophies. Gohan and Goten were wearing fancy clothes for the occasion, and both of them were carrying a pile of platters. Bulma greeted them with a big smile as they entered the kitchen.  
"This food smells so good Chi-Chi."  
"Thanks." She smiled. "Is Goku here?"  
"Goku?"  
"I mean, Yamcha."  
Bulma laughed. "Yes, he's outside."

Yamcha was leaning against the balcony after he helped Bulma with the utensils. He was thinking about the conversation he just had with Bulma and started to wonder if he was fooling himself by being with Chi-Chi. He was sure he loved her but maybe Bulma was right. Maybe it would be better if he ended it because he couldn't compete with Goku. He was so lost in his thoughts that didn't see Chi-Chi coming until she had her arms around his waist. He turned around and a smile rose on his face when he saw her. He then leaned towards her and kissed her passionately.

"I have to say I was pretty impressed, Vegeta." Goku said as he and his former enemy entered the kitchen.  
"Told you."  
"Gohan?"  
"Dad, oh my god!" He walked to his father. "It's so good to see you!"  
"Look at you, you're really grown!"  
"Yep, I'm 18 now."  
"18? Wow!" Goku laughed at his eldest's embarrassment. "Where's your mother?"  
Gohan looked at Bulma, trying to get her to help him. She only shrugged her shoulders.  
"Ahn, I think she's in the living room."  
The eighteen year old boy quickly glanced outside to see if it was safe to get out and froze with the scene. All he could do was beg that his father didn't see it. Unfortunately that didn't work. A feeling similar to being stabbed filled Goku's heart and his smile immediately faded away. Gohan blamed himself for not taking his father away when he could and prayed something bad wouldn't happen. The room fell silent for several minutes. No one knew what to say to make the situation better.


	6. The Awful Truth

So here I am again with another chapter. Personally I think this is my best one so far. So I would really appreciate if there were some reviews on it. Enjoy your reading!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

Chapter 6: The **Awful Truth**

Words couldn't express the awkwardness that situation caused. One of the most joyful persons in the world had now lost his spark.  
"Dad, I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I've asked her so many times to tell you but she said she couldn't."  
Gohan's words went unnoticed by Goku. His heart was racing and his mind was cursing at the man that had his wife in his arms.  
"Dad?"  
"Kakarott, calm down."  
Vegeta knew what his friend wanted to do. The Saiyans have the same revenge feeling running in their veins. It gets stronger when a guy makes a move on their mates.  
"I wanna beat him up, Vegeta."  
"I know but you can't. You have to get over it, no matter how hard it is."  
"You don't understand. He can't have Chi-Chi. Just the fact he's touching her right now makes me really mad."  
Bulma hadn't said a word during the situation and knew this was coming but she was still surprised at how he handled the whole thing. It was a new Goku to her. When he turned into a Super Saiyan, she knew things would get worse. Goku was getting ready to go after Yamcha when Bulma screamed.  
"Vegeta hold him!"  
The sound of her voice startled the couple outside. Chi-Chi's eyes widened when she saw Goku in the Saiyan form.  
"Go-Goku."

Gohan walked out the kitchen and headed towards his mother and Yamcha.  
"Yamcha you have to go."  
"I'm not leaving."  
"You have to! My father will kill you. Please go."  
"He's right Yamcha."  
"What?"  
"Do you see him? He's angry. He can kill you if you don't go right now."  
"Alright. Alright. I'll go. But we'll have to face him eventually."  
"I know. But he just found out."  
Chi-Chi watched him fly off and turned his attention to her eldest son. Tears started falling from her eyes as she looked over her shoulder to the man standing in the kitchen. Vegeta had loosened his grip around him by now. Gohan walked to his mother and put a hand around her shoulder. She lightly touched it as tears fell more and more. She turned around and hugged him and cried against his chest.  
"It's my fault Gohan. It's my fault!"  
"Mom."  
He tried to find the right words to say but he wasn't good at these kinds of situations. He looked up at Bulma and nodded back when he saw her coming in their direction and nodding at him. He slowly let go of his mother when Bulma came.  
"Chi-Chi, don't cry. I'm here. Let's talk."  
"Bulma it's my fault. I broke Goku's heart."  
"You can still fix it though."  
Chi-Chi was unable to answer because she couldn't stop crying and sobbing.  
"How can I fix it Bulma?"  
"Well you can talk to Goku about it and then tell Yamcha you can't be with him."  
"But I do."  
"Chi-Chi, it's so clear that you're still in love Goku. You don't have the same glow a person that's in love has now that you're dating Yamcha. But you did have it with Goku. He loves you too, everyone can see that."  
"I can barely look at him Bulma. And I'm sure he can't be around me as well."  
"I'm sure things will work out eventually. He isn't the type of guy who stays angry for a long time. Talk to him."  
"Alright. I will."

Gohan and Vegeta walked Goku into the living room so he could sit down. He was still in the Super Saiyan state. His fist was closed and he still had the same angry face. Gohan quickly looked at Vegeta and saw he was somewhat worried too.  
"Dad you can go back to normal now. He's gone."  
"I cannot believe your mother has done that to me Gohan."  
"I know. It was really shocking huh?"  
Suddenly the other two Saiyans stood up. Goku lifted his head to see why. His eyes met up with a pair of dark ones. Without realizing it, he stood up too.  
"I think you two need to talk."  
"I guess so."  
Chi-Chi waited until Gohan and Vegeta left the room so she could talk to Goku alone. She cautiously walked towards him but he walked away from her.  
"Goku."  
"No. Don't come near. I can't believe you did that to me."  
"I'm so sorry Goku. But I couldn't wait my whole life for you. I didn't even know if you were coming back at all."  
"And you thought you could get married to some other guy?"  
"I had to move on with my life! I couldn't let Gohan grow without a father figure."  
"I am his father! Not Yamcha! Besides, he looks up to Piccolo."  
"It's not about looking up to someone Goku! It's about being there for your son! You knew he was about to be a teenager and how conflicted that age is and you decided to stay dead!"  
"You have to understand I did that for us!"  
"But you didn't have to! You didn't think your son needed you. Hell you didn't think I needed you!"  
"I chose to stay dead because the Earth would be safe. You would be safe"  
"I'm safer when I'm around you! I knew what was expecting me when I married you and that didn't stop me. I loved you Goku. But what you did was unfair to your family. So please don't blame me for moving on."  
"How did you expect me to react? To be happy that you found another guy?"  
"No, of course not."  
"Well it certainly seems like it."  
"Goku." Chi-Chi softly called. "What was I supposed to do? To open my arms and accept you right away when you'd come back?"  
"I'd hope so."  
"That's not how it works! You were away for seven years! You missed some of the most important years from your son's life!"  
"And you have no idea how badly I felt and still feel."  
"He needed you and you were gone. So Yamcha was like the father figure at that age. He also had Krillin's help."  
"Well I don't mind Krillin giving Gohan some advice but Yamcha doesn't have to anymore."  
"Are you jealous of him?"  
"No. I just don't want him educating our son."  
"Gohan's already educated, Goku. So don't worry about that."  
"Apparently I don't have to."  
"I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd be devastated."  
"You shouldn't have done that Chi-Chi."  
"And what should I have done instead?"  
"How about waited?"  
"What I didn't know if you were coming back at all!"  
"You promised me, you promised me in front of your whole family that you wouldn't cheat on me."  
"Oh no. Don't turn this against me. Don't make me feel bad when you're not a saint yourself either."  
"I never cheated on you."  
"No you didn't, but you forgot about us, which is just as bad."  
"I didn't forget about you and Gohan! I was protecting you."  
"I'm done having this conversation. You can't see my side."  
"Neither can you! And I'm done too."  
Goku started walking away with the same angry face he was when he saw Yamcha and Chi-Chi kissing. He could barely hold his temper. His fists were closed when he crossed the door that led to outside.

Still in the living room, Chi-Chi threw herself in the couch and let the tears fall from her eyes. She was crying so hard she started sobbing and almost ran out of breath.  
"Mom?" The small figure called beside her. "Mom?"  
She slowly lifted her head and smiled weakly at her son. Her eyes were still red from crying. Seeing him made her cry harder. Goten's resemblance to Goku was amazing.  
"Are you sad?"  
"No sweetie I'm not." Chi-Chi wiped the tears from her eyes."  
"Then why are you crying? Did I do something bad?"  
"No Goten." She smiled. "You didn't do anything. It's just that something unexpected happened. You don't need to worry though. I'll be fine."  
What happened next took the woman by surprise. Her youngest son has always been sweeter than Gohan at his age but she was still shocked. He gave her a tight hug and started crying with her.  
"Goten?" Chi-Chi called after hearing the sobs. "Are you crying?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why?"  
"Because you're sad. And it makes me sad."  
"Oh sweetie. You're so cute! Mom loves you very much."  
"I love you too mom."  
"Why don't you go say goodbye to Trunks so we can go home?"  
"He invited me to sleep here."  
"Well if Bulma doesn't mind you can stay."  
"Okay, I'll ask Trunks to talk to her."

"So how did it go?" Bulma asked as she took a glass of water to Goku.  
"Bad. The whole conversation was for nothing."  
"I'm sorry Goku. I know how you must be feeling."  
"I thought she loved me."  
"And she did."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. She still does to be honest. But she won't admit it."  
"What am I supposed to do Bulma?"  
"If you really want her back then fight for her. I'm sure she'll give in eventually."  
"You really think so?"  
"Definitely."  
"Okay, I will do that."  
"But fighting doesn't mean you have to beat Yamcha."  
"What does it mean then?"  
"Oh god." Bulma laughed. "It means you have to win Chi-Chi's love again. You gotta wake it up."  
"How do I do that?"  
"Just watch how Yamcha is around her and you shall do fine."  
"Alright." Goku stood up. "Thanks Bulma."  
"Anytime."

Chi-Chi was still sitting on the couch. Her hands were holding her face and her eyes were still red from crying. She felt someone sitting next to her and putting a hand around her shoulder. The person then pulled her into a hug. She smiled when she smelled the person's perfume.  
"Gohan."  
"Are you okay mom?"  
"I will be."  
"I'm sorry mom. I wish I could do something to help."  
"You already are. You're here."  
"No I mean it. I want you and dad to work things out."  
"I wish it was that simple Gohan. But sadly it isn't."  
"You two need to talk. Dad is devastated."  
"And how do you think I am? Your father and I talked but he wouldn't listen to me."  
"I figured, since you can't stop crying. Does he know about Goten?"  
"I couldn't tell him."  
"Mom!"  
"I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry I never do anything right."  
"I didn't mean it like that."  
"I was trying to build a home for you and Goten. You needed a father figure since your father was gone."  
"Are you saying you married Yamcha because of me and Goten? I understand why you did that for Goten but I sure know I don't need a father figure because I grew up with him around. Yamcha couldn't replace dad."  
"I wasn't trying to replace Goku. It was just temporary. You were about to become a teenager."  
"Is that your excuse? He could have helped me out without marrying you!"  
"I know, I know. But I did it for you."  
"Stop making this about us mom. You knew dad would come back eventually."  
"But I didn't know when! And guess what? It took him 7 years! He missed all those years and they won't be back."  
"Yeah but he's here now."  
"What's happened to you Gohan? You never talked to me like this."  
"I'm sorry mom, but I think dad deserves another chance. Yes he screwed up by not coming back to us but I don't think you understand his reasons even though people tried to make you see them."  
"I guess not. I just don't think what he did was fair to us."  
"He just wanted to protect us and the Earth mom."  
"I guess he did." She sighed. "I'm going home, I'm really tired. You can stay if you want."  
"Okay. Do you want me to take you home?"  
"No it's alright. Stay and have fun with Videl."  
Gohan gave an embarrassing laugh. "I will."

Chi-Chi arrived home tired from the party. Well, tired from the argument with both Goku and Gohan. She unlocked the front door and walked inside the house. She was so exhausted that she left her belongings on the couch, something she never does and makes Goten collect his own stuff when he does that. As she walked upstairs she noticed some differences on the way. She did noticed that the living room lights were on, but she thought to herself she might have forgotten to turn them off but now she was sure there was something wrong. When she was in front of her bedroom door she looked down and saw a pair of shoes next to it. This pair of shoes could belong to only one person. Chi-Chi sighed and slowly opened the door.  
"Goku!"  
But to her surprise he was sleeping peacefully. He was having a heavy sleep because he did not wake up with her scream. Chi-Chi was unsure with how he got in but then thought he must have broken a window or something. Or maybe he used the instant transmission. She couldn't be mad at him though. She somewhat liked the fact that he was here even though they had a huge fight earlier. The black haired woman walked to the closet and grabbed a silk pink gown and headed to the bathroom. She looked at herself through the mirror and didn't like what she saw. She thought of herself as someone lost and messed up. Chi-Chi tied her hair up and changed into more comfortable clothes and walked back to her bedroom. Her mind was still absorbing what happened at the party, from Goku finding out about her and Yamcha to their fight on the living room. She regretted going to that party when she knew this was going to happen. The woman also thought about her eldest son's words and how she may have been misunderstanding with his reasons for what he did. Maybe she was too harsh on Goku. She sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. The day she tried so hard to avoid was finally here and she couldn't do anything about it. Chi-Chi lay down on the empty space of the bed and forced herself to go to sleep. Thirty minutes passed by and she was still awake. She was thinking about how both Goku and Yamcha were hurting from this situation, and Gohan as well. It wasn't until Goku's arm embraced her like he did every night when they were married, even though he didn't know he ever did such thing, to calm her down a little. Having his arm around her felt so good, and she felt safe again. Sure she felt safe with Yamcha but this was different. She knew it was wrong but it felt… right. She remembered the first day after getting married. The feeling was the same it is now. For the first time since she knew Goku was returning she was able to smile. She rolled over so she was looking at him and smiled more. Chi-Chi rested her hand on his chest and ran it up and down. She closed her eyes and mentally prayed everything would be alright. Just after that, she fell asleep. Goku carefully opened his eyes and saw Chi-Chi lay next to him. He smiled and pulled her close to him. For that moment he forgot about everything that happened. He just wanted to feel his wife next to him again. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep once more.


	7. Goten

First, I would like to apologize for taking almost two months to update this. I had other fics going on but didn't forget about this one.

Now it's time to reply to some reviews.

**oznerol**, I know what you mean. I guess everybody looked at the situation from Goku's POV only. I think you'll be happy with this chapter though. Things will change from now on.

**DoubleBinConnecticut**, As I said above, things will change from now on. But the drama between Goku and Chi-Chi are far from over. But there is someone who does see from Chi-Chi's POV and I will bring it up later. I think people will be surprised with it. And since you were waiting for Goku to meet Goten, you'll like this chapter, I hope.

**mangaaddict300**, Thank you so much for your review!

Thanks for reading, everyone! And I hope I'm not moving too fast or too slow with this fic. Enjoy your reading! Please review later okay? Thanks! Now off to the chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 7: Goten  
**Chi-Chi woke up the morning after feeling extremely tired. She had to put a lot of effort to get up of the bed and do her usual chores. She looked at the other side of the bed and noticed it was messy. She could barely remember what happened the day before but she did knew that she wouldn't mess the bed sheet that much alone and that it took her a long time to fall asleep.

"Chi-Chi?" Bulma called as she arrived with Trunks.  
"I'm here." The brunette answered from the balcony, where she was hanging some clothes.  
"I brought Goten home, like I promised."  
"Great. Was he too much trouble?"  
"No, he was quiet as usual."  
"Come up here. I hate having to yell during a conversation."  
"Alright."  
"Thanks for bringing Goten back." The brunette thanked as she kept doing her task.  
"Chi-Chi, I want to apologize for yesterday, at the party."  
"Apologize for what, Bulma?"  
"For letting things go out of control. I should have known that it wouldn't be good if you and Goku were in the same place. I just thought I could help you two patch things up."  
"No, Bulma. I'm the one who needs to apologize for ruining your party. I'm sure you meant well with it but it's just too hard to be around Goku after all this time."  
"Well I think I can understand what you mean."  
"Would you wait for Vegeta if he was in Goku's place?"  
"I think so. I love him, so why wouldn't I?"  
"So we disagree here. I mean, I love Goku. But from the point where he chooses to protect earth than be with us, he's allowing me to move on. I don't know why it's hard to understand."  
"Well I understand it a lot more now. You didn't have to wait for him to come back. You didn't even know if he would ever. And I don't blame you for moving on."  
"Thanks, Bulma. But what happened to make you change your mind?"  
"Well I had a conversation with Master Roshi after you left and he made me realize I was being harsh on you."  
"Yeah, well… it's alright. I understood where you came from. You and Goku have been friends since you were kids. So of course you'd be protective of him."  
"I'm glad you understand it. But I still had to apologize for what happened and for being a bad friend when all you wanted is someone to be there for you."  
"Apology accepted." The brunette looked at her friend and smiled. "But I'm not angry at you because of that."  
"Well, that's good to know." Bulma smiled. "Well I should go. I have some things to work on at the Corporation."  
"Okay. Thanks for bringing Goten over."  
"Anytime."  
Bulma ran downstairs after saying goodbye to Chi-Chi. The brunette finished her chores and then walked in to start lunch.

"Mom!" Goten said happily as he entered the kitchen.  
"Hey sweetie! Did you have fun at Bulma's?"  
"Yeah, I did. She cooked lots of great food."  
"Does she cook better than your mom?" Chi-Chi asked, playfully.  
"You know how much I love your food." Goten replied. He then jumped on his mother's lap. "I missed you, mom."  
"I missed you too, son." She knelt down and hugged him. "Now go watch some TV while I prepare lunch."  
"Okay!"  
The seven year old boy ran to the living room and turned the TV on.

Chi-Chi resumed her daily duty, though she never considered it housework a duty, she loved doing it. Gohan came home about half an hour later.  
"Hello, son."  
"Hey, mom. This food smells good."  
"I made a special dish."  
"What did you make?"  
"It's a surprise."  
"Mom, can we invite dad to come over?"  
"What?"  
"Well it's just that I think it's a great opportunity for him to meet Goten."  
"Gohan, don't start."  
"But mom, it's about time you tell him he has another son! He deserves to know."  
"Did you not see what happened yesterday? Your father is angry at me. I can't just drop another bomb like that. It'd be too much for him."  
"But he's leaving soon."  
"What did you say?"  
"He's leaving soon."  
"Why?"  
"Because he's still dead. We didn't call Shen Long and asked it to bring him back. Besides, he still has his halo on his head."  
"Well that solves most of my problems then."  
"What?"  
"If Goku isn't staying long, I don't have to worry about him being upset at me and Yamcha."  
Gohan rolled his eyes. He had officially given up on making his mother understand his father's side. He sighed.  
"I'll just wait for lunch in my room."  
"Okay, I'll call you when it's ready."  
"Alright."  
After Gohan left, Chi-Chi went back to cooking. But her mind started wandering off to the conversation they just had. Well, the argument they just had. Maybe he was right. Maybe it was time to tell Goku about his youngest son. She gave a deep sigh and started setting the table ready. She then asked Gohan to go bring his father to lunch, though she knew they'd meet halfway, because a Saiyan could smell the scent of food from a big distance. She made sure Gohan would tell Goku about meeting her outside the house first. She didn't want him to bump into Goten right away and fighting with him another time.

"So dad, how does it feel like to be back?"  
"It's great, Gohan. Everyone changed but yet stayed the same, if you get me. Look at Trunks, he turned into a big kid."  
"Yeah, everything changed. I missed you, dad."  
"I missed you too, son. I got so used to the other world that I forgot how living here was."  
"Well, we can ask Shen Long to bring you back."  
"I… uh… I don't know."  
"Why? You don't want to come back for good?"  
"I do. But I don't think your mother would be pleased about it."  
"I'm sure she will. Besides, we can be a family again."  
Goku looked at his elder son and smiled. He was definitely not the boy who used to be afraid of fighting.  
"You can't let mom affect your life, dad."  
"If I come back I would have no place to stay."  
"You would stay with us of course."  
"But Chi-Chi would be okay with it?"  
"She'd have to. You're my father and I want you to stay with us."  
"Thanks. So tell me, Gohan. When did your mother and Yamcha started dating?"  
"Eh… I think it was a few months after you died. She was feeling alone and sad and he was there for her. One thing led to another… and here they are now." The eighteen year old looked at his father. "I don't think she loves him. Not the same way she loves you."  
Goku lifted his eyebrow. "What?"  
"It's clear to me that you're the one for her. Yamcha is just a rebound guy. They have been together for years but she was never able to let him fully in. They fight about that a lot. I feel bad for him because he wants her to love him the way he loves her but she can't. And she feels bad for not being able to."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. And whenever she feels like she's about to lose it, she turns to you for comfort. I mean, she looks at photo albums and such, so she can remember what it was like."  
"I had no idea."  
"I don't know what to do, dad. I've tried telling her not to fool herself but she won't listen to me. She thinks she's doing it for us but she's not. She's only fooling herself in this situation." He sighed. "I wish she would just realize it and get back together with you."  
Goku placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. The look in his face was serious. It was very rare to see Goku like this, when he wasn't fighting or about to.  
"Do you want to help me?"  
"You have a plan?"  
"As a matter of fact, I do."  
"What do you have in mind?"  
"Well I know your mother gives in if she's pushed, so my plan is to keep trying until she takes me back."  
"Do you think it will work?"  
"It has to. I want your mother back."  
"But you have to go tomorrow."  
"I know. But I'll be back."  
"Really?"  
"Ask Bulma to wish me back."  
"Okay." Gohan could barely hold his excitement. "It's a deal."  
Both of them shook hands as they flew home.

Chi-Chi was sitting on the bench outside the house, waiting for her son and her ex-husband to come home. Her heart started racing when she saw both of them landing on the ground. She stood up as they approached.  
"I'm glad you decided to join us for lunch."  
"Well I couldn't pass the offer. You know how much I love your food."  
The woman smiled weakly but quickly became serious again. She looked right into Goku's eyes.  
"Goku, there's something I need to tell you."  
"Right now? I'm starving!"  
"Yes, right now. I don't want you to be surprised when you find out. And I don't want to start another fight as well. But you deserve to know."  
"Okay, what's it?"  
Chi-Chi looked at Gohan and he knew he was disturbing.  
"I'll be inside."  
"Okay." Goku turned to Chi-Chi. "So what do you have to tell me?"  
The woman clapped her hands together nervously. "You may want to sit down first."  
The fighter walked past her and sat on the bench. She followed him closely.  
"A couple of months after you died, I found out I was… pregnant."  
"What?"  
"I had no idea what to do. I didn't even know if you were coming back in the first place. It's like it all happened at once. You died, I got pregnant…"  
"Is this why you are with Yamcha?"  
Chi-Chi looked at Goku shocked. He was usually naïve but sometimes he could be really smart. The woman nodded weakly.  
"Like I said, I didn't know what to do. I was… lost. I was alone. I didn't want my child to be raised without a father. And Gohan was about to become a teenager. Yamcha had been there for me a lot and I guess I took the most appealing choice." She sighed. "I'm sorry."  
"Chi-Chi." Goku said softly. "I couldn't just not come back. As much as I enjoyed taking part on martial arts competitions there, I had a life here. And I couldn't ignore it. I couldn't turn my back on Gohan. But mostly, I didn't want to forget about you. Sure at first I wasn't fond of marriage and such but I grew to love it. I appreciate what we have – or used to. I just… I never thought it could ever end."  
"Well… yeah." She looked away, trying to avoid his intense gaze. "Not everything lasts forever. But I need to ask you something."  
"Sure. Ask away."  
"Those days before the Cell games, when you sent Gohan up to the lookout were you planning on conceiving another child?"  
"Not really. I just wanted sometime with you. I knew you felt lonely since I was mostly away with Gohan, training for the games."  
"Yeah, that's true." She bit her lower lip.  
"So where's he?" He asked. "It's a boy, isn't it?"  
"Yeah." She replied calmly. "His name is Goten."  
"Goten?"  
Chi-Chi nodded in affirmative. "He's seven years old now. He's just like you."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I'm gonna bring him here."  
Goku watched as his wife walked in to bring his son. A warm feeling filled his heart. He had another son besides Gohan. He began to wonder what Goten would say to him. If he could say something, of course.

"Mom, is lunch ready yet?" Goten asked as Chi-Chi walked into the living room. "I'm starving."  
"Yes, it is." She paused for a moment. "But first there's something I need to tell you."  
"What is it?" He had a curious look on his face.  
"Well…" Chi-Chi sat on the couch next to him and placed her hands on her lap. "Goten, how do you imagine your father?"  
"According to the pictures, he's just like me. But I think he must be really strong, like Gohan."  
The mother smiled. "Would you like to meet him?"  
"Yes!" He said excitedly. "But he's dead."  
"What if I told you you'll have the chance to meet him?"  
"I guess I would be happy."  
"Goten." Chi-Chi looked intently into her son eyes. "Your father is here."  
"What?"  
"He's in the yard."  
"He just came back?"  
"No, he arrived yesterday. But I wasn't ready to tell him about you." She sighed. "He's waiting for you."  
"Mom." He said slowly. "I don't know if I can do it."  
"Of course you can. He's not a serious man or anything. He's kind and sweet. He'll love you, I'm sure."  
"Okay." He got up from the couch. "Let's do it."  
Chi-Chi smiled and took Goten's hand. "Let's do it."

Goku was waiting impatiently for his son. Nervousness started to occupy his mind. Maybe his son didn't want to meet him after all. He couldn't blame Goten though. He hadn't been around since he was born. He turned his back to the door and looked up at the sky.  
"Hey." Chi-Chi called calmly behind Goku. "Are you ready?  
"I guess so."  
"Don't worry, Goku. Goten is a great kid."  
"I know he is. It's just… I can't believe I have another son."  
Chi-Chi smiled. "Goten, come here."  
The small boy shyly walked out of the house, with Gohan following him closely. Goku slowly turned around. His eyes instantly fell on his younger son.  
_Chi-Chi is right_. He thought. _He does look like me.  
_The boy quickly hid himself behind his mother's legs.  
"You can stop hiding, son. He's your father."  
Father and son kept looking at each other, with either serious or surprised faces. Goku finally gave a smile and knelt down. He then stretched out his arms, signaling to his son he wanted to hug him. Goten remained behind his mother for some minutes before smiling and running to his father.  
"Daddy!" He squealed in happiness.  
Goku hugged him tight and then picked him up in his arms. Chi-Chi and Gohan happily watched them meeting each other for the first time. Chi-Chi wiped the tears that were forming in the corner of her eyes with her index finger.


	8. Leaving

Here I am! I'm so sorry for making you wait over a month. I wrote this chapter in less than a week, wow. lol.

Thanks **chichi89** and **KISSYBROWN** for reviewing, it means a lot to me. I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**XX_ThEwOrLdNeEdSaChAnGe_XX**, Thank you so much! I'm glad the last chapter had that effect on you. It means I'm getting where I wanted to. I don't know if you noticed, but I tried to express the same feeling their meeting did in the anime. And I think mine was a little similar (the hiding thing and after that), I don't know if you noticed it lol.

Thanks for reading, everyone! And please please please, review! I'd like to know your opinions, you don't have to be registered, I enabled the anonymous reviews.

Here's the new chapter.

-  
**Chapter 8: Leaving  
**Later that day, Gohan went to Bulma's house to start working on the plan he made with his father.  
"So Goku now wants to be back?"  
"Yeah, I think he finally realized he belongs here."  
"That's great to hear, Gohan. I bet you're happy about that."  
"I am." He smiled. "I didn't even think he would be back at all."  
"Can I ask you something?" Bulma asked.  
"Sure. Anything."  
"Did he decide to come back because of Chi-Chi?"  
"You know my father way too well, don't you?"  
"Yeah, I do. But Goku is often predictable."  
"That's true."  
Both of them started laughing. Bulma was working on a machine or something similar. She definitely got this passion for electronic stuff from her father.  
"So can I ask what you are planning to do about her relationship with Yamcha?"  
"What?" Gohan asked confusedly.  
"Well, obviously she won't break up with him. And it seems to me that you are working on getting her and Goku back together. But have you thought about what your mother wants?"  
"No." He looked down. "I guess not. But what made you change your mind? I mean, not too long ago you were telling her it was obvious she still loved my father."  
"I had a conversation with Kami and I realized I was being ridiculous. It's not fair to tell other people what they should do just because that's what we would do or want, you understand me?"  
"Yeah. But seriously, I like Yamcha and all but I don't think he knows what my mother actually deserves. She worked hard through all her life and deserves someone who appreciates her effort."  
"And you think Goku is that guy?"  
"I know he's not the wisest person when it comes to feelings and such and he still has a lot to learn, but I strongly believe that my parents are meant to be and I'm gonna do everything to get them back together again."  
Bulma sighed. It would be pointless to argue over this.  
"Alright, you do what you think is best."  
"So are you gonna help me?"  
"I will call Shen Long and ask him to bring Goku back, but that's all I'm doing. Is there anything else you want me to wish?"  
"No, only this. Thanks Bulma."  
"You're welcome, Gohan. And good luck with your plan."  
"Thanks. I'll see you later." He turned to leave.

Chi-Chi was now watching TV. It was rare when she could because having two – or three if you will – Saiyans in the same house wasn't easy. Suddenly the phone rang.  
"Hello."  
"Hello beauty."  
The woman blushed heavily. She still had to get used to being called beauty. Yamcha was the opposite of Goku in that sense. She couldn't help but smile.  
"How are you?"  
"I'm good. Actually, I'm better now that I'm talking to you."  
Chi-Chi smiled wider. "Are you okay? I mean, after what happened yesterday?"  
"You mean, the almost fight Goku and I had?"  
The housewife sighed. "Yeah."  
"Yes, I'm okay. It's not a big deal really. It's not like we fought, you know?"  
"But I was still worried."  
There was a long silence on both sides. Chi-Chi thought that Yamcha was probably cheering over what she said. She didn't know whether it was a good thing or not though.  
"I miss you, Chi-Chi."  
"Yamcha."  
"I'm serious. I want to see you."  
"You can come over tonight then. Goku won't be here, so you don't need to worry."  
"Is he staying there?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"He's the father of my children. Gohan asked me if he could stay and I couldn't say no. It would be just for one night anyway."  
"Did you two sleep together?"  
"What?"  
"Did you and Goku have sex?"  
"What kind of woman you think I am?"  
"I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about Goku."  
"I wouldn't let Goku fool me so he could get me into bed, just so you know."  
"I'm sorry, Chi-Chi."  
"I gotta go, Yamcha. He's leaving soon, and I want to say goodbye to him."  
"Okay. I'll talk to you later."  
"Sure."

Goku was upstairs playing a game with Goten after spending most of the afternoon fighting. He really wanted to know his son's attacks and if he was good at fighting. He was very surprised at the result, but Goten told him Gohan and Chi-Chi trained him. Goku had no idea that Chi-Chi actually encouraged their youngest son to fight, considering how protective she was of Gohan when he was Goten's age.  
"You're cheating, dad!"  
"What? No, I'm not." He said with a fake voice.  
"Of course you are. Show me your hand."  
Goku put his cards on the other hand and showed the one Goten was pointing.  
"The other one."  
He did the same thing and Goten pretended to get mad.  
"Both of them at the same time."  
The father put the pile of cards behind him and showed both hands.  
"I still think you're cheating."  
"You deserve a tickling session for that."  
Goku reached for his son and started tickling him. Both fell on the floor, laughing really hard.  
"Goku, it's time to go." Mr. Kaioh said.  
"Already? But I'm having so much fun with my son!"  
"The deal was just for one day, remember?"  
"Can't we work something out so I can stay another day?"  
"No. Uranai Baba is going to bring you back."  
"Alright."  
"You're leaving, dad?"  
"Yes I am, son." He said firmly though his heart was breaking. "Now go get your mother while I get ready okay?"  
"Sure."  
The seven year old boy ran downstairs. Goku stood up and walked to the window. He stared intently at the horizon and thought about how beautiful this ending of day was. There was a mix of red and orange somewhere far away from where he was right now. He was never the type of guy who would pay attention to these kinds of things, but it changed after he got married. And giving up that easily was definitely not like him. His mind started drifting off to someone else.

_Chi-Chi. I'm not giving up. I've dealt with worse situations and I always succeeded. This was supposed to be easy but defeating Freeza was easier. I won't give up though. I know I can do it. I know you still love me. We'll be together again, even if it's the last thing I do._

"Mom!" Goten called his mother. "Mom! Dad has to go."  
"What are you saying?" She came from the living room. "Goku is leaving?"  
"He was talking to someone and he told him someone was going to pick him up."  
"That must be Uranai Baba."  
"That's right."  
"I'll call Gohan and ask him to come home quickly."  
"Don't forget to call Bulma."  
"I won't."  
The boy went outside and sat on the bench. He looked around as he brought his knees closer to his chest. He then rested his head on his hands and started crying.

"Gohan?" Videl walked into her bedroom. "What are you doing?"  
"My mom just called and said my father is about to leave. So I'm heading home."  
"Your father is leaving that soon?"  
"Yeah, the deal was that he could only stay for a day. Well, the day is pretty much over."  
"Tell your father I send my wishes."  
"I will." He put his bag around his shoulders. "I'm sorry I have to leave in such a hurry. We didn't get to study everything we planned to."  
"It's alright, really. I understand it."  
"Thanks, Videl."  
"Anytime. I see you at school."  
"See you."  
The girl ran to the window and saw her friend flying off to his house. She used to hate him but now they were great friends, and she was thankful for that.

"Goten! Goten! Where are you?" Chi-Chi called as she looked for him all over the house. She walked past his bedroom and saw Goku staring at the horizon. "Goku? Is everything okay?"  
He turned around. "Yeah, everything's fine. I was just doing some thinking."  
"Thinking? You rarely take time to think, unless you're trying to come up with a plan or something to defeat an enemy."  
"Yeah." He smiled. "That was kind of what I was doing."  
"What?" Chi-Chi was genuinely surprised. "Is there a new enemy coming?"  
"No." He said calmly. "It's more like my personal enemy."  
The woman sighed. She knew exactly who he was talking about.  
"Goku, don't start."  
"You can't deny that he's a menace to me."  
"He's not! He's your friend."  
"He _was_ my friend, until he started dating you."  
"I chose to be with him."  
"Right."  
"I'm not having this conversation again." Chi-Chi turned to leave but Goku held her arm. "Let me go, Goku."  
"I'm not done yet."  
"Yes, you are. Let me go. I have to look for Goten."  
As much as she tried to release herself from his arms, he wouldn't let go. Eventually she gave up and rested her head on his chest. Goku embraced her tight as she leaned herself against him.  
"I missed you so much." She whispered.  
"You don't have to anymore." He started caressing her bare arms.  
Chi-Chi felt her heart start racing and she shuddered under his touch. She pulled away from him and stared at his black eyes. Goku gave a warm smile. The woman felt her legs lose balance and she had to throw herself towards him to steady herself. He was, of course, enjoying the whole situation. Suddenly an urge filled his body, so he pulled her away from him and stared intently into her dark eyes. Chi-Chi knew what he wanted to do, and to be truthful, she didn't object it. She didn't _want_ to object it. She stood still as Goku leaned over and captured her lips with his own ones.

"Goten, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked as he landed.  
"Nothing." The boy wiped the tears from his eyes.  
"Were you crying?"  
Goten didn't reply. Gohan sat down beside his brother.  
"Are you sad because dad is leaving?"  
"Yeah. I just met him and now he has to go."  
"What if I said you don't have to be sad about it?"  
"What?"  
"The dragon balls are at Bulma's house. I went there earlier because dad wants to come back. So I asked her wish it."  
"Are you serious, Gohan?" Goten stood up and faced his brother.  
"Like I have never been before."  
"That's awesome! Thank you so much, brother!" He hugged Gohan.  
"Now I just need your help with the second part of the plan."  
"Sure. What is it?"  
"We need to put our plan into action. You still remember it, don't you?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"Good."  
"So how are we exactly putting it into action?"  
Gohan started explaining to Goten how they would get their parents back together.

Chi-Chi pulled away from Goku, visibly surprised.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Eh… kissing you?"  
"I know that! But what gave you the right to do it?"  
"I thought you wanted to."  
"Well I did. I mean, I didn't." She turned her back to him. "You just… you can't kiss me without my permission."  
"Except you gave me your permission when you leaned over me."  
"I was trying to steady myself."  
"Right."  
"You know, what you're doing is so unfair. You claim I'm still in love with you when I love Yamcha."  
"But Chi-chi, you just kissed me back. Don't tell me you don't love me when you kissed me back."  
"Well, I don't love you. Not anymore."  
"I don't believe you."  
"Whatever."  
Goku grabbed her by the arms and forced her to look at him. "I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me."  
Chi-Chi opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Instead, she looked at him and cupped his face as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Are we on time?" Bulma asked as she arrived with Vegeta and Trunks.  
"Yeah. Uranai Baba just arrived." Gohan said. "I wonder what is taking my father so long. He should be here already. I'll call him."  
"Do you really have to take him that soon, Baba?"  
"That was the deal."  
The blue haired woman sighed. "But we barely got to see him."  
"There's nothing I can do."

"Dad!" Gohan called from the front door. "Baba is here to take you back."  
Goku pulled away from Chi-Chi and looked at her. He had a sad look on his eyes. He was just getting what he wanted since he got back and now he had to leave. Chi-Chi looked away, to stop the tears from falling.  
"We should go downstairs. You know how Baba hates to wait."  
"Yeah."  
She walked away from him and started heading outside. Goku made an attempt to hold her hand but she jerked it away.  
"We can't do this, Goku."  
He frowned at her, he's always known Chi-Chi had a tough personality but it never really bothered him until now. But he knew she was starting to back down, so his plan was working and he had no intention to drop it.

"Finally!" Baba said as she saw Goku walking out the door.  
"I'm sorry, Baba. I was packing."  
"Alright, let's go."  
"Daddy!" Goten came running to his father and wrapped his arms around his legs.  
"Goten." Goku picked him up and placed him on his shoulder. "I won't be gone for too long. I will be back before you can say Kamehameha."  
Gohan and Bulma couldn't help but laugh.  
"He will say it before you come back, don't doubt it."  
Chi-Chi was standing behind everyone. She couldn't face Goku after what just happened. All she did was look up and see him saying goodbye to Bulma and hugging his eldest son. Goten was still sitting on his father's shoulder, and she could only thank god for them getting along so greatly. Goku waved goodbye as he left with Baba.


	9. Granted Wish

Here I am again. Wow, so many reviews for this chapter. It's the one with most reviews. It makes me happy!

Thanks **chichi89, megagenie, ANONY, mangaaddict300, Kid, XX_ThEwOrLdNeEdSaChAnGe_XX, eternalfox92680 **and **kyra_storms** for reviewing, it means a lot to me. I hope you all review for this one too.

**XX_ThEwOrLdNeEdSaChAnGe_XX**, Well if you felt sad because Goten lost his father again, you will surely feel better with this one ;)

**eternalfox92680 **I don't know if you read my PM but this fic is AU, so the events in the Majin Boo saga never happened. Actually, the Boo saga never happened. So Elder Supreme King Kai never gave up his life for Goku. And the Dragon Balls Bulma will use aren't the Namekian ones, they are the Earth ones. I hope things are clearer for you now.

Thanks for reading, everyone! And please review!

Now to the chapter.

-  
**Chapter 9: Granted Wish  
**A week had gone by after Goku left. Chi-Chi was driving Goten to Bulma's so he could spend sometime with Trunks. She seized the opportunity to talk about what happened last week to Bulma.  
"Hey, Chi-Chi. Goten. Trunks is waiting for you in his room."  
The boy ran upstairs as fast as he could. The two women smiled kindly.  
"He was eager to play with Trunks since this morning."  
"I bet. Trunks was excited to see Goten."  
"So…" Chi-Chi's smile faded away. "There's something I need to talk to you about."  
"Sounds like something serious."  
"It is. Something happened last week and I need to vent."  
"Alright. I'll make us some coffee."  
They went to the kitchen so they could talk more privately.

Master Roshi was doing his regular hobby, which was looking at Playboy magazines, when Yamcha came outside and sat beside him.  
"What happened, Yamcha?"  
"Nothing, Master."  
"You should know better than thinking I would believe it."  
"What?"  
"Is it Chi-Chi?"  
Yamcha sighed. He should have known he couldn't fool his master. "Yes."  
"What happened this time?"  
"I get this feeling she won't let me in. I try to get her to love me but I can't."  
"Well, you are competing with Goku. You honestly thought you'd win easily?"  
"This isn't a fight for the world, Master. It's a whole different situation."  
"You really don't get it, do you?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"You're trying to make Chi-Chi forget about Goku. This will never happen, Yamcha. Even Vegeta knows that."  
"I know that."  
"So why are you constantly telling her to get over him?"  
"Because she has to. It's been seven years for Kami's sake!" He said exasperated. "She can't keep waiting the rest of her life for him to come back. He may not."  
"Do you realize what you're asking her seems impossible to her?"  
"What? How?"  
"Goku is the father of Gohan and Goten. He'll be a part of Chi-Chi's life forever. You can't ignore this fact, as much as you want to."  
"I know, Master. I just can't live with the fact he'll always be around her."  
"Then maybe it's time for you to call it quits. Goku isn't the type who gives up easily when challenged. He is surely not giving up on his wife."  
Yamcha opened his mouth to reply but closed it as he thought about Roshi's words.

"So what happened?" Bulma asked as she poured some coffee for her friend.  
"Goku."  
"What about him?"  
"We… we…" Chi-Chi sighed. "Bulma, I'm so confused!"  
"Maybe I can help you. You did what?"  
"I was looking for Goten and I found him in his bedroom. We started talking and I began to feel weak. So I threw myself towards him to steady my balance."  
"Go on." Bulma said seriously but a smile was forming on her lips.  
"And then we… we kissed, Bulma." The brunette said nervously. "Not once, but twice. I didn't stop him. In fact, I was the one who took the initiative for the second kiss."  
"Why don't you just admit you love him?"  
"Because I don't."  
"Alright." Bulma drank some coffee. "Keep telling yourself that."  
"Fine." Chi-Chi gave up. "Maybe I do."  
"Now we're making progress." The scientist smiled. "So what will you do now?"  
"Well, there's nothing I can do. I need to get over my feelings, I can't hurt Yamcha."  
"But Chi-Chi, you're already hurting him. The man is desperately trying to get you to love him."  
"I know. I know. I love him Bulma, I really do. But Goku being here makes it hard for me."  
"It shouldn't, though."  
"But it does. Goten keeps asking me to let his father live with us and I don't know what to do. I mean, should I just say no and deal with my son being upset at me?"  
"Yeah, it's a tough situation."  
"I really don't know what to do here. I love Yamcha but I can't cut Goku off my life. I've loved him for so long, it seems impossible to just ignore his presence. Besides, he has no place to stay if he ever comes back other than my house."  
Bulma couldn't find a proper answer, so she took a sip of her drink.  
"Why must love be so complicated?" Chi-Chi rested her head on her hands.  
"You do what your heart tells you."  
"What?"  
"Listen to your heart, what does it say?"  
"I don't know. I don't usually listen to it."  
"Maybe you should start doing it. I believe you'll find your answer then."  
"My heart…" She lowered her head to try to hide her blushing from Bulma. "My heart is aching for Goku."  
The blue haired woman felt very proud of her persuasive skills. She was finally getting where she wanted to. She knew she had to keep going, and Goku would be very happy with her.  
"Chi-Chi, I'm going to be very honest with you." She put the cup on the table. "If you love Goku, then get back with him. Don't worry about Yamcha. He'll get over it, and this I know. If you keep feeling bad about him, you will be miserable. Is that what you want?"  
"No." She said in a low tone.  
"Everyone knows you still care a lot about Goku. Think about how happy Gohan and Goten will be if you decide to take him back."  
"But Bulma…"  
"You won't lose Yamcha, Chi-Chi, but he won't be around for a while and that's understandable. Goku, on the other hand, I've never seen him so sad before. And I've known him since I was a teenager."  
"I guess you're right."  
"I'm not trying to be mean or anything, I hope you know that. I just want you to understand that it's wrong to be with someone just for pity. It's actually unfair to the other person."  
"You have a point here."  
"So think about what you really feel about both of them before you make your choice. And consider what Gohan and Goten feel about it as well."  
"I will." Chi-Chi stood up. "I need to go now. Do you mind if I leave Goten here? Gohan is picking him up later."  
"No, that's fine. I have something for Gohan anyway."  
"Oh. Well, thanks."

"Master, where's the…" Krillin stopped talking when he saw Roshi looking at a Playboy magazine. "You never change."  
"What?"  
"Nothing. Have you seen Yamcha?"  
"I think he's inside."  
"No, he's not."  
"Well, then he must have gone somewhere."  
"Really?" Krillin said ironically. "You were supposed to keep an eye on him."  
"And I did."  
"I'm sure you did." He turned to walk inside the house. "Your nose is bleeding by the way. You may want to blow it."

A few hours went by. It was around 5pm when Gohan landed in front of the Capsule Corp., so Bulma could evoke Shen Long and wish Goku back.  
"Took you long enough."  
"I'm sorry. I was on the mountains all afternoon, training."  
"Training?"  
"Yeah. I stopped doing it after I defeated Cell so I got a little weaker."  
"I see. So, your mother came here this morning."  
"I think she mentioned something about bringing Goten over this morning."  
"Your prayers will be heard before you know, Gohan."  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
"You'll know it when it's time."  
Gohan had a puzzled look on his face, and Bulma just laughed it off.  
"Anyway, are the dragon balls here?"  
"They are in the spare room." The woman reached for the keys in her pocket. "I have them locked because I don't want Vegeta to call Shen Long and make a wish. It would be terrible for future generations if he never died."  
The Saiyan gave an embarrassing laugh but he had to agree with her. Finally Bulma unlocked the door and they walked in.  
"Could you help me with carrying them outside?"  
"Sure."  
After they took the seven dragon balls outside the house, Bulma evoked him.  
"Get out, Shen Long, and make our wishes come true."  
The big green dragon appeared as the sky became darker than the usual for that time. People from the neighborhood ran to their windows to see what was happening. Most of them were terrified by the dragon.  
"What are your wishes?"  
"We want you to bring Goku back and to this place."  
"Alright. It may take some minutes."  
Not long after, the fighter was back to life. Bulma and Gohan had smiles on their faces, while Goku blinked as he tried to understand what happened. He eventually laughed and rubbed the back of his head.  
"You were fast."  
"Well, we wanted you to come back soon."  
"What's your second wish?"  
"Do you have any other wish, Gohan?"  
"No, you can wish for yourself."  
Bulma turned to the dragon. "We have no other wishes."  
"Alright. I shall go then."  
Shen Long disappeared with the darkness, and the dragon balls were spread around the world.

Chi-Chi was making dinner when a breathless Yamcha walked in.  
"Yamcha? What are you doing here?"  
"I had to see you."  
"Why? Did something happen?"  
"Not exactly." He took a deep breath. "Let's renew our vows."  
"What? You mean our wedding vows?"  
"Yeah, let's renew them."  
"We don't have to." She went to the living room. "We know we love each other. We don't need to renew our vows."  
"Right. You're still in love with Goku."  
"What are you talking about, Yamcha?"  
"Why else wouldn't you want to renew our vows?"  
"Because we've been married for seven years only. That's not time enough to renew them."  
"I guess."  
"Honey." Chi-Chi grabbed his hand. "Are you afraid of losing me to Goku?"  
"I am."  
"That will never happen, trust me."  
"I do trust you. I don't trust him, though."  
"I'm not gonna let him do anything to me, Yamcha. I know how not to fall into his tricks."  
"I'm afraid you already have."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Did you kiss him while he stayed here?"  
"No." She lied.  
"Would you tell me if you did?"  
"Yamcha." She looked away.  
"I guess I have my answer."  
"So what we kissed? It didn't mean anything to me."  
"So you admit you kissed him?"  
"Well, he kissed me actually."  
"I should have known."  
"It meant nothing." Chi-Chi grabbed his arm and pulled him into her. "I love you."  
She cupped his face and kissed him tenderly. They headed towards the bedroom, and Yamcha closed the door with his foot. He had no idea how her life with Goku was like, but he sure knew she had the power to easily seduce a man. And then, all that could be heard in the room were moans and deep breaths.

"So dad, what does it feel like to come back?"  
"Oh, it's amazing, Gohan. I stayed in the other world for too much time."  
"I'm so glad you're back." Gohan smiled.  
"Me too, son."  
"Mom is gonna be so surprised that you're back."  
"Wait, she doesn't know?"  
"No, we want to surprise her."  
"What if she doesn't like it, Gohan. I don't want mom to be mad at me."  
"She won't be mad, Goten." Goku was the one who replied. "I'm not gonna let her."  
The boy smile but was still unsure of his mother's reaction.

"That was… amazing." Yamcha said as he rolled over to his side.  
"It really was." Chi-Chi took a deep breath. "Now you understand I love you?"  
"Yes I do." He leaned over and kissed her passionately. "Would you like a second round?"  
"You're unbelievable." She smiled as he climbed on top of her.  
Just as when things began to get hotter, they heard the door open and someone tripping over something.  
"Oh god."  
"Maybe it's just Gohan and Goten."  
"They wouldn't just trip on something like that. Well, Gohan wouldn't. I think we should go downstairs."  
"Come on, they are alright."  
"I'm not that worried about them, I'm worried about my crockery."  
"Your crockery?"  
"Yeah, I just remembered I left a box in the kitchen. I think they didn't see it."  
"Okay, let's go."  
They climbed out of the bed and ran to the kitchen.

"Oh my god! You broke mom's fancy crockery, dad."  
"What? The one her father gave to her?"  
"That's the one."  
"Chi-Chi is gonna be so mad at me."  
"Let's pray she didn't hear it."  
"I doubt it. Your mother can hear anything with her ears."  
"But she would have come downstairs by now. I think she's sleeping."  
"Or maybe Yamcha is upstairs. Ew."  
Both Goku and Gohan laughed. Soon footsteps were heard on the second floor and the guys quickly started collecting the broken crockery.  
"Gohan! Goten! You didn't trip on my crockery, did you?" Chi-Chi's voice was heard in the kitchen.  
"No, mom." The eldest one said. "Everything's fine. You don't need to come here."  
"Yamcha is definitely here." Goten stated. "I heard two people coming down."  
"And you can also feel his KI."  
The footsteps were getting louder and louder. It was just a matter of time for Chi-Chi to see the mess they caused.  
"Are you two okay?"  
She entered the kitchen with Yamcha right behind her. She was wearing only her robe and he was shirtless.  
"We're fine, mom."  
The words went unnoticed by her. She kept her eyes on Goku, and their children felt the tension growing in the kitchen.  
"Hey, Chi-Chi." Goku decided to break the silence.  
"G-Goku, what are you doing here?" She asked surprised.  
He rubbed the back of his head as he figured out something to say.


	10. The New Reality

Here I am with another chapter. Sorry for taking so long.

Thanks **chichi89, kyra_storms **and **eternalfox92680 **for the reviews.

**eternalfox92680 **I think I already replied to you but about the Dragon Balls, I didn't really think about it. I'm sorry if it's not in the context of the original story but this is AU. As for Chi-Chi and Goku, you will have to wait and see ;)

Thanks for reading, everyone! And please review!

Here's the new chapter.

**Chapter 10: The New Reality  
**Goku and his sons were in the kitchen with Chi-Chi and Yamcha. Things were pretty awkward and there was an uncomfortable tension in the environment. He was still trying to figure out something to say.  
"Eh... we called Shen Long and wished dad back, mom." Gohan was the one to talk.  
"And he didn't have a place to stay so we thought we could bring him here. You will let him stay with us, won't you mom?"  
"I… I don't know."  
"Goten, it's okay. I can ask Bulma to let me stay there."  
"But dad…"  
"I'll see you in the morning okay?"  
"But…"  
"You can stay." Chi-Chi said unsurely.  
The four men turned their attention to her, they were all surprised.  
"What?"  
"Hell, you're the father of my children. If I can't take Goten's wish then I'm a terrible mother."  
Goten started jumping up and down and took Goku to his room. Gohan couldn't help but smile as he saw how happy his brother was.  
"You just made Goten's day, mom."  
"Yeah." She said weakly. "I couldn't say no to him."  
"Well, if you excuse me, I'm going to bed."  
"Okay, goodnight Gohan."  
"Goodnight, mom." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Night, Yamcha."  
"Night."  
Chi-Chi turned to Yamcha and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Dad, we can play a game before we go to sleep!" A full-of-energy Goten said happily.  
"Not tonight, son. Dad is tired and wants some sleep."  
"Ah, okay. I will bring the mattress for me."  
"What are you talking about, Goten? You will sleep on your bed."  
"But mom says you have to let older people sleep on the bed when they stay in your house."  
Goku had to laugh at his son's innocence. Goten reminded him a lot of himself as a child.  
"Your mother told you that huh?"  
"Yep. And she said I have to be nice to them as well."  
"Chi-Chi did a great job raising you, Goten. But you don't have to sleep on the mattress okay? I'm used to sleeping on the floor."  
"You are?" The child asked surprised. "Your father didn't have a bed for you?"  
Goku smiled. "He did, but when I met Master Roshi and he started training me and Krillin, we had to sleep on the floor."  
"That sounds mean."  
"It was hard at first but definitely worth it."  
Goten sat on the bed and folded his legs. "Dad, how was your childhood like?"  
"It was perfect. I was a restless kid, and I met Bulma when I was like 12. That was when we went to find the Dragon Balls." Goku looked up, as if he was trying to remember that day. "I also met your mother when I was that age."  
"Really? She never told me that."  
"Well, I wasn't exactly the smartest child." He said, laughing. "I sort of promised your mother I would marry her when we'd get older."  
Goku glanced at his son. He had a surprised look on his face, he seemed really interested in the story.  
"Mom hardly tells me about her childhood."  
"I guess she didn't have much to do, she was a princess after all."  
"Maybe." A smile rose on Goten's face. "Tell me more about your childhood, dad."  
"There isn't much to say anymore, Goten. I had a great childhood, I started fighting evil since I was a teenager, or almost."  
"So you've been protecting the Dragon Balls since then?"  
"Pretty much. Thanks to Bulma, though. She was the one who was looking for them in the first place."  
"I wanna hear more about you and mom."  
"Let's see. Well, after our first meeting we only saw each other again when we were around nineteen, during a Tournament. She never forgot about my promise, that's why she entered it. She was hoping she would fight against me, and that did happen. I had no trouble defeating her but I kept my promise so I married her during the Tournament."  
"That's so cool, dad!"  
"You should have seen her, Goten. She looked so beautiful. I was always clueless about women and their feelings, but seeing your mother in a wedding dress caused a strange feeling on me back then. You will feel it one day too."  
"Adults are so confusing. I wish mom would just take you back."  
"Well, you know how your mother is. She means well, though. She doesn't want to hurt Yamcha."  
"I guess so."  
"Now let's get some sleep. I want to take you and Gohan to the mountains tomorrow so we can do some training."  
"That would be awesome, dad! I can't wait."  
The seven year old boy lay down on his bed and quickly fell asleep. Goku placed his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling, thinking about everything that happened since he came back to life.

Chi-Chi was sitting on the bed. Her eyes were focused on the wardrobe but she was spacing out actually. Yamcha gently rubbed her arm to catch her attention.  
"Are you mad at me?" She finally talked.  
"Why?"  
"For letting Goku stay."  
"No, I'm not." He sat up and lifted her chin with his hand, forcing her to look at him. "You didn't really have a choice. You couldn't refuse your son's request. I understand it."  
"So you're not upset?"  
"Not at all." He paused. "If I want to be with you I need to start trusting you."  
She gave a soft smile. "Thanks, Yamcha. I appreciate that."  
"You're more than welcome."  
Yamcha looked intently into Chi-Chi's dark eyes as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. She was finding it hard to control the blushing that was appearing on her face. He then moved his face closer to hers and started making a trail of kisses around her neck. Chi-Chi held him as tight as she could with her left hand, almost digging her nails into his back and ruffled his hair with her right one. He brought her closer to him as his lips found her own one. Yamcha kissed her briefly and pulled away to make sure he could go on. Chi-Chi stared at him for some seconds before leaning herself over her and capturing his lips in a passionate and long kiss. He wrapped his arms around her as gently placed her on the bed and started taking his clothes off.

Goku took Gohan and Goten to the mountains very early the following morning. Chi-Chi didn't even see them leaving, she was busy doing something in the attic. The youngest Son was taking a break from practicing and watched his father fight with his brother.  
"Did you guys sleep last night? I really couldn't."  
"I was grossed out with the screams and moans. Mom shouldn't have sex when we're in the house."  
"I agree with you, it was disgusting."  
Goku hit Gohan in the face. He was in a really bad mood since he woke up. "Come on, son. Focus."  
"Sorry, dad. I was distracted talking to Goten."  
"Less talking and more practicing."  
"What is wrong, dad?" Goten asked. "You don't seem to be in a good mood."  
"And I'm not."  
"So I assume you didn't like to hear mom having sex, right?"  
"Let's just continue our practice. You aren't as agile as you used to be, Gohan."  
"That's because I stopped training after I defeated Cell."  
"You shouldn't have. You could be stronger than me now."  
"Yeah, but things got really tough after you left. I hardly had time to do anything else other than studying. And when I did, I would help mom with the housework because she was pregnant."  
Goku didn't say anything but Gohan could tell he was pissed. He threw some punches towards his father and then decided to stop.  
"Goten, it's your turn."  
"I'm tired, Gohan. I don't think I can fight anymore."  
"Yeah, I'm kinda tired too."  
"I'm hungry. I didn't even get to eat a proper breakfast."  
"Let's fly home. Maybe there are some leftovers."  
"Alright."  
"Dad, are you coming?" Gohan asked. "I know you never pass mom's food."  
"I will be right there, son. You two can go. I need to do something first."  
"Okay."  
"Are you okay, dad?"  
"I'm fine, Goten. I just need to be alone for a while."  
"Alright then."  
The siblings flew towards their house as fast as they could.

"Damn, the phone had to ring now?" Chi-Chi mumbled as she tried to find her way out of some boxes.  
She rushed downstairs quickly to answer it but it stopped ringing when she grabbed it.  
"We need a wireless phone. It's a good thing we have call ID." She pressed the button to see who it was. "Oh it's Bulma. I actually need to talk to her."  
She sat down on the couch and dialed Bulma's number.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Bulma. Did you call me?"  
"Yeah, I did."  
"What's up?"  
"We haven't talked for a while so I wanted to see how you were."  
"That's true. I'm doing good."  
"That's good to hear."  
"Bulma, I need to talk to you."  
"Alright. You can talk."  
"Not like this. It's a personal thing."  
"Chi-Chi, you're scaring me. Did something happen with you or one of the boys?"  
"No. Well, not exactly. It's not something bad. I mean, it is."  
"Okay, now you're confusing me."  
"I'm sorry." She took a deep breath. "Hold on, I can tell you from my room, then Gohan and Goten won't listen to it."  
"Sure."

"Geez, she didn't even tidy the table. Something is wrong with mom."  
"I know! She never starts her chores without cleaning the kitchen first."  
"Oh well. I'm starving, so let's eat before she decides to show up and clean it."  
"Sounds like a good idea." Goten agreed. "The house is too quiet though. Is she really home?"  
"She's probably in her room, or in the attic."  
"Maybe." The seven year old boy went back to eating.  
"Dad!" Gohan said as he glanced over the door.  
"Where's your mother?"  
"We don't know." Goten replied. "We haven't seen her since we came back."  
"Want to join us?"  
"No, thanks. I need to talk to Chi-Chi."  
The boys watched their father leaving and then looked at each other. It was definitely an unusual scene, especially for a Saiyan.

"Bulma, I'm so confused."  
"What happened, Chi-Chi?"  
"I need help."  
"Well, I won't be able to help you unless I know what's going on."  
"It's Goku."  
"What about him?"  
"I can't be in the same room as him anymore."  
"Why not?" Bulma asked, though she already knew the answer.  
"Because it's not good."  
"Are you two fighting again?"  
"No, it's quite the opposite."  
"Then what's the problem?"  
"The problem is that I don't think I'll be able to control myself with him around all the time."  
The scientist had to smile and decided to play dumb, to see if her friend would admit her feelings for Goku.  
"What do you mean exactly?"  
"You know what I mean." Chi-Chi sighed. "I'm afraid I do something stupid."  
"Like kiss him? Have sex with him?"  
"Yeah." She said shyly.  
"Well, do you want to kiss him?"  
"I don't know, Bulma. But I'm starting to feel attracted to him again, I know it. My heart beats faster and my legs lose balance whenever I'm around him."  
"So why don't you just dump Yamcha and get back with Goku?"  
"Because I can't hurt him. If I break up with him, he'll be really upset."  
"Right. And you'd rather be miserable the rest of your life because of that? Chi-Chi, Yamcha will get over it. He's an adult. This isn't the end of the world. Hell, he was upset when I broke up with him too but eventually he moved on. And look what happened? We're still friends."  
"But how can you be sure the opposite won't happen with me and him?"  
"Because I've known Yamcha since I was sixteen. So I know how he's like."  
"Okay." Chi-Chi said uneasily. "There's something else I need to tell you."  
"Shoot."  
"I kissed him."  
"Chi-Chi, you're dating him so it's normal to kiss him."  
"Not Yamcha, Bulma. Goku."  
"What?" Bulma almost dropped her phone. "You did what?"  
"I kissed him." The brunette smiled widely. "And it felt amazing."  
"See what I'm talking about? Break up with Yamcha and get back with the man you're in love with."  
"Bulma."  
"Come on, Chi-Chi. Stop being so stubborn. You need to put your happiness first."  
"I can't do that."  
"Sure you can."  
"No, I can't. I may pass as insensitive if I do that. I can't be the one to break his heart. I wouldn't be able to live with it."  
"Are you serious? Would you feel that bad if you did it?"  
"Yes."  
"I have a solution for you then."  
"A good one, I hope."  
"Make him break up with you."  
"Bulma!"  
"That way you wouldn't feel bad."  
"That's not an option." Chi-Chi said loudly.  
"But Chi-Chi, you said you can barely hold yourself when you're around Goku."  
"That doesn't mean I want to break up with Yamcha."  
"Well, you can't have both. You have to choose one. Either way someone will lose. If you stay with Yamcha no one will be fully happy. But if you take Goku happy, everyone will be happy. You, him, Gohan and Goten. So you need to consider both options."  
"I know."  
"Now I want to ask you something."  
"Okay."  
"Can you admit you're in love with Goku?"  
"I don't know."  
Goku was walking towards his old bedroom but stopped when he heard Chi-Chi's voice. He tried not to make any noise so he could listen to the conversation.  
"No one else will know. You can say it."  
"Alright. I'm in love with Goku."  
The Saiyan's eyes widened and he could barely hold his smile and excitement.


	11. I Can't Ignore My Feelings Anymore

Here I am with another chapter. Sorry for taking so long.

Thanks **chichi89, kyra_storms **and **mangaaddict300 **for the reviews.

**mangaaddict300 **lol that's good! My mission is accomplished then. I didn't want anyone to hate him, he's such a great character.

Thanks for reading, everyone! And please review!

Goku/Chi-Chi lovers, like me, will love this chapter. I hope.

**Chapter 11: I Can't Ignore My Feelings Anymore  
**Fifteen days had passed by and Goku was back to his old self. He became the same joyful and innocent yet determined person everyone knew and loved. Goten didn't seem to mind it, he never really got to spend time with his father like his brother had. Gohan, on the other hand, was sort of suspicious about Goku's suddenly change of personality and mood. He decided to talk to him about it.  
"Hey dad."  
"Oh hey, Gohan." Goku stopped his morning exercises. "What's up?"  
"I… um… I kinda want to talk to you."  
"Sure, son. What is it?"  
"It's private, so can we go somewhere?"  
"Of course, yeah." He threw the towel around his neck. "Do you want to go to the mountains?"  
"That'd be great. I don't want mom to hear. You know she hears everything no matter the distance."  
"Yes, I know." The Saiyan laughed. "But it's not one of those girl talks, is it? You know I'm terrible at those."  
"Don't worry, dad. It's not. I actually want to talk about your suddenly change of personality."  
"Oh." Goku was taken by surprise. "We should definitely have this talk in the mountains."  
"I bet you can't reach me." Gohan yelled as he flew off.  
"Oh yeah? The loser will have to buy two dozens pizzas."  
"Only two dozens? There are three Saiyans in the house. Twenty-four is not enough."  
"Alright. Three dozens then."  
"That will do it."

"Mom." Goten tugged her dress. "Can I have one of these?"  
Chi-Chi looked down at where her son was pointing. "Sure, darling. You can have even two if you want."  
"Really? Awesome!"  
"Now stay close to me because this supermarket is full of people. You don't want to get lost."  
"Okay." He placed his hands behind his head and followed her. "How much longer will we be here?"  
"As much as I need to buy everything I have to."  
"How fun." The boy complained.  
"I know you don't like food shopping with me, Goten. But I couldn't leave you alone in the house, when Goku and Gohan were sleeping."  
"I would have been fine."  
"You know, your father didn't like shopping with me either. He used to complain about not having enough time to train and about having to carry lots of bags."  
"And what did you do?"  
"Well, I ignored him. I knew he would enjoy the result anyway."  
"What?"  
"Nothing." Chi-Chi tried to hide the blush on her face by shaking her head.  
"Mom, why don't you give dad a second chance?"  
"Goten, what…" She looked at him and saw his pleading eyes. She knelt down in front of him. "I wish it was that simple, son. But it's not."  
"But he loves you."  
"Love isn't enough, sweetie."  
"It isn't?"  
"No." She ruffled his hair. "You're too young to understand it, but it takes more than love to make a marriage work."  
"But you let him live with us."  
"Yes I did. I let him stay because of you and Gohan. You have to understand I'm still upset with your father because he preferred to stay dead than coming back to me and your brother."  
"But mom, he's sorry for that. He didn't want you and Gohan to get hurt."  
"Goten, I am not discussing this with you. Your father doesn't deserve another chance."  
"He's back for good now. He wants to be with you."  
"Well, I don't. This discussion ends here."  
The little boy followed his mother's order and decided to end the discussion. He wanted their parents to work things out but didn't want to be grounded for being a bad kid.

Gohan and Goku were taking a break from practice. They weren't supposed to do it but the Saiyan instinct kicked in and they just went for it. The eighteen year old boy watched as his father threw some punches in the air.  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?"  
"Oh, I was wondering if you are alright."  
"What do you mean?" Goku stopped and looked at Gohan.  
"Well…" He took a deep breath. "It's just you changed in the past two weeks. I mean, it's not a bad thing. But I was wondering if something happened."  
"As a matter of fact, something did happen."  
"What is it?"  
The full-blood Saiyan continued looking at his son and could barely hide his smile. Gohan had a puzzled look on his face.  
"What's going on, dad?"  
"I think Yamcha is gone."  
"Wait… what? Did he die?"  
"No, Gohan. Yamcha is gone but he's not dead. He's just… out of the way."  
"You mean, out of _your_ way?" He asked. "Is that why you're excessively happy lately?"  
"Pretty much."  
"So you're saying he's breaking up with mom?"  
"No." Goku said firmly. "Your mother is breaking up with him."  
"But she's crazy over him. How is she doing that?"  
"Not yet. But she will."  
"Dad, you didn't do anything with her, did you?"  
"I kissed her, Gohan. And then she kissed me back."  
"When did this happen?"  
"About a month ago, before I left. It was amazing, son."  
"I do not need to know what you and mom do, dad. But that doesn't mean anything really."  
"In Chi-Chi's case, it does. She likes me, Gohan. Your mother loves me."  
"So what are you gonna do?"  
"We need to put our plan into action."  
"I don't know. I don't want to meddle into mom's life anymore."  
"You have to help me."  
"But dad…"  
"Please, Gohan."  
"I… uh… alright. I can't really refuse it when you make that face."  
"Thanks, son." Goku grinned. "I knew you'd agree."  
"So what do you want me to do?"  
"You take Goten out for the night."  
"I have a date with Videl later. I can't take him with me."  
"Leave him with Bulma."  
"So you talk to her. She's been helping us a lot lately. I'm not asking her for one more favor."  
"Alright, I'll talk to her. Just focus on taking Goten out of the house."  
"Just clean the house before we get back tomorrow morning."  
"I'll tell Chi-Chi to do so."  
"If you want another chance, you have to help her."  
"Fair enough. You're buying the pizzas anyway."  
"That didn't count, you cheated. You hit me so you could win."  
"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything."  
"Don't give me that innocent look, dad. You know you cheated, so you're buying the pizzas."  
"Okay, okay. I'll buy half."  
"Now that is fair. But I think you should buy them all." Gohan said jokingly.  
"I can't. I need some money to buy some presents for your mother."  
"I don't need to hear about what you do with her. I really don't want to."  
"You better be prepared for what's awaiting for you. Follow my advices and you should be fine with Videl. That's her name, right?"  
"Yes, it is dad." Gohan blushed slightly. "But I am not marrying her! We're not even in a relationship."  
"You said you have a date with her."  
"True, but that doesn't mean we're together."  
"If you say so."  
"We're not together."  
"Okay." Goku concentrated and floated in the air. "Now let's go. We need to set everything up."  
"Sure." Gohan flew off after his father.

Goku called Bulma when he got home and she had no option but to agree with his plan. He then got to spend some time with his youngest son before he left. The Saiyan made sure Gohan knew exactly what he had to do.  
"Dad, you're worrying way too much." The boy said. "I won't ruin your plan. I will probably stay the night at Bulma's too."  
"You said you were going on a date with Videl."  
"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I will have sex with her."  
At that moment, Chi-Chi walked into the kitchen and almost dropped the china she was carrying.  
"You are having sex with Videl, Gohan?"  
"No, mom." Gohan tried to explain himself quickly. "Dad thinks I am, but I'm not. You only heard the last part. I'm not having sex with her, this is our first date."  
"Thank god."  
"Your mother and I had sex on our first date."  
"That's different, Goku." Chi-Chi said, trying hard to hide the blushing. "We got married that day. Gohan isn't married, so he shouldn't be having sex."  
"Can we drop this subject please? It's making me uncomfortable."  
"Okay." The housewife walked to the door. "Are you sure you want to go out? It seems like it's gonna pour, a lot."  
"I don't mind, really. Besides, Bulma lives near so I can always stop by."  
"If you say so."  
"It's fine, mom. Nothing's gonna happen."  
"I trust you."  
"Gohan, I'm ready." Goten said as he came downstairs. He had his favorite bag on his shoulders.  
"Alright. We can go now."  
Chi-Chi walked to Goten and knelt down. "Be nice to Bulma, okay honey? Don't be a bad kid."  
"I won't." He hugged her tight.  
"Okay." She stood up. "Take care too, Gohan. Don't do anything you might regret later."  
"Don't worry, mom." Gohan turned to his brother. "Let's go, Goten."  
"Sure."  
"I have to go do something."  
"What?"  
"It's something quick, I'll be back soon."  
"Alright, I guess."  
"I'll come back before it starts raining, so you won't be alone."  
"Oh, it's no problem, really."  
Gohan noticed the sexual tension between his parents heating up and decided to take Goten out of the house before it was too late.  
"Take care you two." The boy placed two fingers in his forehead, preparing to teleport. "Remember, dad, mom is dating Yamcha. So don't do anything stupid."  
With that, both boys disappeared. Chi-Chi looked at Goku, with very confused and puzzled eyes.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing. Gohan is hallucinating, that's all."  
"Of course it is."  
"What?"  
"Gohan hallucinating? Do you know your son at all?"  
"Sure I do."  
"It doesn't seem like it."  
"Anyway, I have to go. It won't take long though."  
"Okay. Take as much time as you need."  
She watched as her ex-husband took off. She closed the door and went to do her usual chores.

A couple of hours had gone by and Goku still hadn't returned. Chi-Chi was starting to worry but she didn't want to play the annoying housewife part, so she tried to find something to keep herself busy. She looked over at the telephone and decided to call Bulma. She wanted to know if Goten arrived safely after all.  
"Hello?"  
"Mrs. Briefs?"  
"Speaking."  
"Hi. This is Chi-Chi."  
"Oh hey, Chi-Chi."  
"Is Bulma home?"  
"Yes, she is." Mrs. Briefs put the phone down. "Bulma, it's for you. It's Chi-Chi."  
"Chi-Chi?" Bulma finished tidying the bed for Goten. "I wonder what she wants. You two stay here while I talk to her, okay?"  
"Okay, mom."  
The blue haired woman went to answer her friend. "Hey, Chi-Chi."  
"Hey. Are you busy?"  
"No, I was just tidying Goten's bed. What's up?"  
"So he arrived safe?"  
"Yeah, he did. Gohan dropped him by before going on his date."  
"I'm not too fond of it, if you ask me."  
"I was wondering how he got you to accept it."  
"It's not like I had a choice, he only told me when he was leaving." She took a deep breath. "Anyway, is Goten being much trouble?"  
"Not at all, Chi-Chi." Bulma said softly. "He's the most adorable kid, you know that. After Trunks, of course."  
"Well, obviously you'd say that." Chi-Chi couldn't help but smile. "Trunks is a great kid, you did a wonderful job raising him."  
"Thank you."  
Suddenly a loud sound could be heard on both sides of the line. It was just about to rain.  
"Wow, that was a loud thunder!"  
"It really was. I should hang up before the power goes off."  
"Is Goku with you?"  
"No, he said he had to do something but he's been gone for about two hours now."  
"That's so weird."  
"Tell me about it. It's not typical of Goku taking long with something, no matter what it is."  
"You sure know all about that, don't you?"  
The brunette woman was embarrassed with Bulma's comment and her face turned bright red. Sometimes she thought her friend was the female version of Master Roshi.  
"I wasn't talking about that."  
"Don't worry. Vegeta is fast too."  
"Oh god, Bulma!"  
"What? You're the one who brought it up!"  
"Anyway… we better hang up."  
"Yeah, that's better."  
"Thanks for letting Goten sleep over."  
"Anytime. Bye."  
"Bye."  
As soon as the two women ended the call, it started raining really hard. The power went off right away because of its intensity. Chi-chi walked to the kitchen and looked through the window to see if Goku was somewhere near the house. She tapped her hand around herself to find a candle and a matchbox to illuminate the place. A lightning lightened the house and she was able to see a shadow at the door. She suppressed a scream as she reached for the doorknob and twisted it open.  
"Goku, you took so long! What happened?" Chi-Chi noticed that one of his arms was behind him. "Did you hurt your arm?"  
The Saiyan had a huge smile on his face. He was holding a bouquet of flowers.  
"What's going on?"  
"I love you Chi-Chi."


	12. Surrender To The Moment

Thanks everyone for the reviews. This chapter was done a while ago, it was where I started this fic. I'm happy I finally got to it. It won't take much longer until I end the story now. This is my last update this year.

This chapter is M rated, so if you're uncomfortable with sex scenes or under 18 don't read it. You were warned.

Enjoy your reading. Don't forget to review, please.

**Chapter 12: Surrender To The Moment  
**Chi-Chi couldn't believe what was happening. She wanted to jump on his arms and kiss him desperately but she refrained herself, mentally saying she was dating another man and it wouldn't be fair to him. Seeing Goku holding a bouquet of flowers is something you don't see everyday, and she couldn't help but smile.  
"I take it you liked the surprise."  
"What?" She was snapped out of her trance. "Yeah, I didn't see it coming."  
The woman went outside and walked towards the Saiyan. She didn't notice the rain falling, or she did but didn't care. He's never done such thing during the time they were married. It made the moment so… _special_. But once again, Yamcha was remembered, and Chi-Chi had to put an end into Goku's attempt to get back.  
"I want to be with you, Chi-Chi."  
"Stop it, Goku. I'm married to Yamcha."  
"But I can't help it."  
"Well you have to. You need to get over the fact I met someone else. You never gave a damn about our family. You never gave a damn about me, Goku! At least he does."  
"You really think so? He's just playing with you."  
"Oh shut up! You are just jealous."  
"You said I never gave a damn about our family. Truth be told, I did. I made lots of sacrifices for you and Gohan. Hell, even for Goten."  
"I don't wanna hear it."  
"You know what? You and Yamcha belong together."  
"What?"  
"You two are perfect for each other."  
"Goku."  
"I flew all the way over here to tell you that I missed you a lot, I still do, and that I want us to get back together Chi-Chi. But I guess that doesn't really matter, does it?"  
The rain kept falling over them but they didn't seem to mind. Chi-Chi was surprised with the dark haired guy in front of her. All these years she never thought he would have that effect on her. A sudden urge to be wanted by him overcame her. She was falling for him again. And falling hard. Her glowing eyes couldn't stop staring at his lips. She just wanted him to grab her and kiss her like he never had before.  
Goku was particularly more handsome than ever. He noticed Chi-Chi couldn't stop looking at him. She was finally giving in. he saw her trembling because of the cold sensation the rain brought. In an instinct, he walked to her and embraced her with his large muscled arms.  
"I never said it didn't." She whispered against his large chest. "Goku."  
"Shhh." He calmly said. "Let's not ruin the moment"  
"We shouldn't be doing this"  
Goku started making a trail of kisses on Chi-Chi's shoulder, heading to her neck then to her chin, finally reaching her red lips. He kissed them full mouth, leaving Chi-Chi breathless.  
"Tell me you don't feel anything and I'll stop."  
He kept on kissing her neck passionately and that made her unable to answer. Her heart was racing more and more each second. As soon as he touched her lips with his own again, Chi-Chi reached for the doorknob and opened it. She pulled away from him, forcing him to go inside their former house. He closed the door with his foot as he pulled her into him and kissed her one more time, with urgency. She had to pull him away to breathe.  
"Calm down Goku."  
"Sorry, I just really missed it. I miss you Chi-Chi."  
Chi-Chi looked away, feeling guilty. She came across a picture of her and Yamcha holding hands. Goku followed her eyes.  
"Chi-Chi."  
"You should go Goku."  
"But…you still feel something about me."  
"It's not fair to Yamcha."  
"Think about Gohan and Goten. They just want us to work things out. We own it to them."  
Chi-Chi sighed. She knew Goku was right in a way. Her heart was aching for the man in front of her again. How would she tell Yamcha she was falling in love with Goku again? The next thing she knew, Goku had her in his arms and was taking her to their old bedroom. She knew it was wrong but didn't dare to object it.  
Once they entered the bedroom, Goku gently placed her on the bed. He proceeded to take his shirt off. His body caught Chi-Chi's attention and she found it hard to look away. Goku smiled at her expression.  
"You are amazed with my chest, aren't you?"  
Chi-Chi shook her head. "What?"  
"You can't stop looking at it for quite a while now."  
"You… you noticed it?"  
"Of course I did. It's hard not to. I can't complain though. It's great that you still feel attracted to me."  
"Can we get this done quickly?"  
"No rush baby. We have a whole night ahead."  
"So you want to foreplay huh? Okay, let's foreplay then."  
"You sure know how to make a man beg, Chi-Chi."  
Chi-Chi gave a warm laugh. She then sat on the bed and took her dress off, showing the curves of her breasts. It was Goku's turn to stare. Chi-Chi stood up and walked up to him.  
"I'm all yours."  
Goku was waiting to hear those words since he got back from heaven. He took Chi-Chi in his arms and kissed her deeply. His tongue begging for entrance as they headed towards the bed. He lied on top of her, never stopping the kissing. His hands were moving up and down on her body, while hers were either on his face or thrown around his neck. Goku pulled away from her mouth and went downwards, reaching her breasts. He then grabbed them with his hands and looked at them hungrily before kissing and sucking them. Chi-Chi lied back on the bed, feeling extremely turned on with her ex-husband's moves. She had forgotten he could be so tough and mischievously in bed. She loved it though.  
Goku glanced at her and smiled when he noticed she was enjoying what he was doing. That encouraged him to go further. He went downwards her belly, going to her tights. He carefully removed her panties. His eyes widened for a few seconds. A hot sensation rushed through his veins.  
Chi-Chi was almost going delirious now. She had to stop him, so she sat on the bed again.  
"What's wrong? Aren't you enjoying it?"  
"Oh, I'm enjoying it, trust me. But you can't do it alone."  
"Right."  
Chi-Chi seductively removed Goku's pants and tossed them aside. She pushed him to the empty side of the bed and climbed on top of him. Then she quickly kissed him on the lips and moved to his neck. Goku laid his head on the pillow, overloaded with pleasure. Like Chi-Chi, he had forgotten how sweet yet sexy she could be alone with him. She could have a lot of faults but she surely knew how to drive him crazy. He couldn't believe he let it go, but he would get her back – entirely – again. Goku was brought back to reality when he felt Chi-Chi touching his penis. He felt so much pleasure he wanted to scream but refrained himself.  
"Since when you decided to use white boxers?"  
"Since I heard you saying you found them sexy."  
"You heard that?"  
"Yes. I overheard it."  
"So you were it tonight because you knew you'd get me into bed?"  
"No. Well, yeah."  
Chi-Chi tried to look angry but didn't succeed, so she smiled sweetly.  
"You are really cute sometimes."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, that's great to hear." He whispered into her ear.  
The sound of his voice sent cold rushes down Chi-Chi's spine and she trembled slightly. She groaned in order to fill his mind with something else than her trembling. Whether it was her intention or not, he grew hornier.  
"Oh Chi-Chi, you're killing me here."  
When she was about to reply, she felt something vibrating in the room.  
"Please tell me it's not you."  
Goku smiled. "Sadly no. But I think it's your phone."  
Chi-Chi looked at the chest of drawers, searching for her mobile. She quickly found it because of its illumination. She grabbed it and looked at the screen. It was _him_.  
"Yamcha." She mumbled.  
"What?"  
She motioned for him to shut up. "Hello?"  
"Hey beauty."  
Chi-Chi immediately went red. Goku never called her that. Then again, it was not typical of him to do such things, unless he wanted something, mostly sex or food. Actually, food came first.  
"Hang up the phone." Goku climbed on top of Chi-Chi and started kissing her neck and breasts again.  
Chi-Chi was getting breathless. "H-How are you?"  
"He is there, isn't he?" Yamcha went straight to the point.  
"Who?"  
"You know who I'm talking about, Chi-Chi. _Him_."  
"Why would he be here, Yamcha?"  
"I know he wants you back."  
"But I don't want him. I'm tired of having this conversation."  
"I gotta go."  
"Yamcha, please. Yamcha!" Chi-Chi threw the phone, annoyed. "I can't believe how stupid guys can be!"  
"Well, you are doing something wrong."  
Chi-Chi pulled away. "_We_ are doing. And shut up, Goku! Maybe we're not meant to have sex again."  
"What?"  
"I'm gonna take a shower."  
She pulled Goku away and headed to her closet. She grabbed a pink satin robe and went to the bathroom. Goku stood puzzled for a couple of minutes.

"I can't believe she's doing that to me."  
"You knew there was a high chance this would happen, Yamcha. I don't know why you're complaining."  
"This isn't fair to me, Master."  
"You'd think this wouldn't happen? He was away for seven years. Of course he would try to get his wife back. He loves her very much."  
"But she's moved on, Master. He needs to accept it."  
"Is she really over him?"  
"What are you saying?"

The image of Chi-Chi naked, taking shower completely filled Goku's mind. It was starting to kill him, so he got up and went straight to the bathroom.  
"Goku!" Chi-Chi protested as she heard the door opening.  
Through the glass she could see him bending over to remove the remaining piece of clothing off his body: his boxers.  
"What the hell are you doing?" She asked as she saw him walking into the shower. "I believe I said you had to go."  
"You can't tell me to leave."  
"Yes I can."  
"No you can't."  
"And why not?"  
"Because I'm not done.' After saying that, he pulled her into him and kissed her passionately.  
Chi-Chi felt her knees tremble and her legs lose balance. She hasn't felt that way for quite a while. She never felt it with Yamcha. Goku was the only one who could cause such things on her. She threw her arms around his neck as their tongues touched and the kiss became deeper. Goku, in a hurry but carefully, pushed Chi-Chi against a wall and placed the palm of his hands on it, keeping her from escaping. His hands then started to explore her body like it was the first time he was touching her. He knew her curves way too well though. He could hear her groans as his hands went up and down her body.  
Chi-Chi was running out of breath, so she pulled away from Goku. After getting it back, she placed soft kisses around his neck while their hands laced together. He let his head fall back a little so she could have better access to her aiming point. Goku sighed deeply as Chi-Chi moved downwards his chest and abs.  
"I lo-" Chi-Chi stopped herself before she finished the sentence.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"You meant to say you love me."  
"No I didn't."  
"Oh yes you did."  
"Whatever."  
"I won't pressure you though. Say it whenever you're ready."  
Chi-Chi turned her head away but Goku turned it back to him with one of his hands.  
"You can't keep running from me Chi-Chi. Since I got back that's all you've been doing. But not anymore."  
"Goku."  
"I've done a lot of thinking these seven years. And I've come to the conclusion I can't live without you. I need you next to me Chi-Chi."  
Chi-Chi was genuinely touched by such words. She was surprised with how much her ex husband had changed over the years. She cupped his face and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.  
"I missed you so much." She buried her head on his chest and whispered against it.  
"I missed you too Chi-Chi."  
"We have some things to work out."  
"I know." He cupped her face. "But later okay? Now I just want you."  
Goku brought Chi-Chi's face close to his own. His lips then crashed into hers in a desperate kiss, which quickly became deep and meaningful. After a while they pulled away from each other, even though they didn't want to. Chi-Chi ran her hands over Goku's chest as her mouth approached his right ear and whispered in a seductive way.  
"Would you like to join me in bed?"  
Goku, at this point, was nearly going insane because of the waiting he was facing and because al teasing his wife was giving him. He knew it would be worth in the end though. He grabbed her face and leaned towards her mouth once again, but Chi-Chi placed her index finger on it.  
"Not so fast. Just relax and enjoy it."  
Chi-Chi's hair was tied up in a bun. She undid it and let her hair fall down. Goku was surprised at how long it was and she looked even more beautiful, if that was possible. She started kissing Goku's neck and chest. She smiled to herself as she heard his desperate moans when she gently bit his nipple.  
"Oh my god Chi-Chi! Can you please stop doing that?"  
"I thought you were enjoying it."  
"I am. I am. But I can't take this anymore. I need to be inside you like right now."  
Those words shocked Chi-Chi for a moment. But she knew her husband was too horny already. A little more teasing and he wouldn't be able to control himself.  
"Alright then."  
Chi-Chi wrapped herself in a towel and walked out of the bathroom. She glanced at Goku but something caught her attention in the way.  
_This thing is huge!_ – She thought to herself. – _I'm thankful no one else will ever touch that.  
_Goku raised his eyebrow at his wife's silliness. He shook his head and followed her. Then he wrapped his arms around her, causing their faces to be only centimeters – or millimeters – away from each other. They could feel tension growing between them. A sudden urge filled Goku's head and heart. All these years that he was with her he never took it into account, but he had finally realized it.  
"I love you."  
"What?"  
"I love you Chi-Chi. I know you were waiting all your life for me to say it but I was completely clueless. Now I know it. I know I love you Chi-Chi."  
A kiss was the answer she gave him. She didn't want to break his heart but she wasn't ready yet. Sure she felt something about him, after all he was the father of her children, but they had such a different – if you will – relationship. He never really minded not saying it. She was mad at first, but got over it when Gohan was born.  
Goku return the kiss with the same passion Chi-Chi had. He wasn't sure why she didn't say I love you back but quickly forgot it. All he cared about was that he had her. She was his again and would stay this way forever.  
He picked her up in his arms and took her to the bedroom. Once there, Goku put her down and wiped the towel away from her in a rush, making Chi-Chi blush hard. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her furiously as he led her to bed. She fell on it and Goku fell on top of her, never stop the kissing.  
Chi-Chi pushed Goku back a little so she could have a better look at his body. She then pushed him away and climbed on top of him. She ran her hands over his body as she looked straight into his dark eyes. Chi-Chi felt paralyzed by their intensity for a moment but then continued to explore the body of the person below her. She touched his well-shaped abdomen and further. She grabbed his penis and slid down until she was looking at it. She put it on her mouth and started tongue playing with it. Goku was on the verge of dying from pleasure.  
"Chi-Chi." He called but there was no response. "Chi-Chi." He held both her arms with his large hands.  
Chi-Chi released his penis. "What?"  
"You are doing all the foreplay alone now."  
"Oh sorry." She paused. "But you liked it right?"  
"Oh yes I did. You have no idea."  
Chi-Chi placed her finger over his mouth and made its outline with it. Goku grabbed her hand and kissed it. He also seized the opportunity and pulled her into him, kissing her neck and massaging her breasts. He gently but fast rolled her away and then leaned over her. He moved away from her neck to her breasts. He licked them and then sucked them. For the first time during all night, Chi-Chi screamed out loud. She thanked god that Gohan and Goten were both sleeping out that night. She didn't want to explain herself to her youngest son.  
Goku smiled mischievously. He put a hand on her cheek and leaned over her, kissing her lightly. They pulled away and stared at each other for a while. Unable to control herself anymore, Chi-Chi grabbed his face and pulled it into her. She then kissed Goku so passionately, in a way she only had when they were married. She rested her hand on his back and tightened her grip on it. Goku felt her legs spreading below him. He knew she was almost getting there. He looked at her before he could go on. Chi-Chi nodded her head positively. He looked away from her so he could get himself ready. When he was all done, he looked at her again, but not before stealing a long glance from her breasts.  
"Goku." Chi-Chi finally spoke, trying to get his attention. "Goku."  
He broke away from his trance. "Yeah."  
"If we don't finish this now, we won't at all."  
"I'm sorry. I got distracted."  
Chi-Chi lifted her hand and placed it on Goku's cheek and smiled in a sweet way. Everytime she smiled like that he couldn't help but smile back. He shortly went back to his previous face and steadied his weight control with his hands, placing them on the bed. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand as he looked at her with passion and lust. Chi-Chi looked at him just as passionate as he was. She then placed the other hand on his cheek and pulled his face into her, biting his lower lip and kissing him softly. Goku pulled away from her and set himself up. He moved closer to her as he entered her. He then caressed her cheek and leaned over to kiss her one more time. For the next ten minutes all that was heard in the house were screams, moans and heavy breathing. Goku pulled himself out of Chi-Chi and fell on the empty space next to her.  
"That… that was…"  
"Yeah."  
"I gotta say, these seven years were worth the wait."  
Chi-Chi smiled at the last statement. She looked at him and grabbed his hand.  
"I love you."  
He was taken by surprise. "You what?"  
"I love you. Oh hell, I'm in love with you Goku."  
The smile that rose on his face was so wide it sort of shocked Chi-Chi.  
"I didn't know you'd be this happy."  
"Well, that's all I wanted to hear. Now we can be together."  
"Yeah." She looked away.  
Guilt started to fill her mind. She really loved Goku, always has. But a part of her fell for Yamcha as well. She knew he wasn't going to like it. Chi-Chi sighed heavily.  
"What's going on?"  
"Nothing." She looked at the clock. "I need to start breakfast. The boys will be here any second now."  
She stood up and headed to the kitchen. She was halfway done with the breakfast when Goku joined her. He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck softly.  
"Goku, not now."  
"Why not?"  
He was determined to go for it. Chi-Chi sighed and resumed what she was doing.  
"Come on Chi-Chi."  
He kissed her neck again. This time she didn't stop him. Instead, she turned around and threw her arms around his neck. Her mouth met his own and the kiss became deeper. They were almost ripping each other's clothes off right there when they heard the door opening. They pulled away from each other and turned around to see a shocked Gohan and a confused Goten.


	13. The Aftermath

Hey guys! I'm so so sorry for taking several months to update this! I took a break from my stories in the end of last year, but I was having major writing problems. I hope this update really pays off the looooooooong wait. If it didn't, I will definitely compensate it on the chapters to come. Hope the readers didn't forget about this fic. Enjoy! Read and review!

**Chapter 13: The Aftermath**

Gohan and Goten were standing in the doorway, trying to process everything in. Gohan tried to cover Goten's eyes, but the kid dodged away. Chi-Chi felt her cheeks burn and her face turn red but couldn't say anything. Instead, she quickly pushed Goku away from her and fixed her clothes. There was a heavy tension in the room, and Chi-Chi was trying to find something to say when Gohan spoke.  
"What is going on here? Are you two back together?"  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No, we're not, Goku."  
"But, Chi-Chi, we had sex last night."  
"That meant nothing, okay? It was a moment of weakness."  
"An amazing one, I must say."  
"Goku!" Chi-Chi screamed, visibly embarrassed. "Get out of here!"  
"What?"  
"I don't want you here anymore. Get out!"  
"But, mom…" Goten protested.  
"I'm sorry son. I thought I could live with your father once again, but I can't. I can't be in the same room as him anymore."  
"Chi-Chi, I'm sorry. But pretending we didn't have sex isn't gonna change the fact we did."  
"Shut up, Goku! And what are you still doing here?"  
"Fine, I'll go. But this isn't over."  
"Oh it is."  
"Mom, that wasn't nice." Goten said after Goku flew off.  
"Well, he deserved it. He used me. I was upset with Yamcha and he took advantage of that to make me have sex with him."  
"Stop saying sex in front of Goten, mom. He's seven."  
"You're right. I'm sorry, Goten. I know how much it means to you, but it's not easy for me."  
"I hate you mom." The child quickly ran away to his bedroom.  
"Goten!"  
"I'll go talk to him. It's not fair to lead dad on, mom. So figure out what you want."  
"I know what I want, Gohan. It's Yamcha."  
"So stop making a fool of dad." Gohan said bitterly and went after Goten.  
"Wait!" Chi-Chi said suddenly.  
"What now?"  
"Let me talk to Goten. I started it, let me fix it."  
"I really think I should…"  
"Please, Gohan."  
"Alright."  
Chi-Chi quickly walked past him and headed to her youngest son's bedroom.

In the mean time, Bulma was having breakfast with Trunks and her parents. She almost fell to the floor when Goku appeared.  
"Hey Bulma."  
"Goku, what are you doing here?"  
"Chi-Chi kicked me out."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because Gohan and Goten arrived when we were making out. She didn't want to admit it, so she told me to leave."  
"You two were making out? As in…" The scientist suddenly stopped and turned to her son. "Trunks, go to your room."  
"But I want to know what happens."  
"Now!"  
"Adults are boring." He said as he climbed out of his chair. "Can I go train with dad in the gravity chamber instead?"  
"Sure. Just tell him to lower the gravity for you."  
"Awesome."  
Bulma turned to Goku. "So, you were saying?"  
"Oh yeah. Chi-Chi kicked me out."  
"This I know. I want more details on the making out. Did you two have sex?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh my god! I knew it was just a matter of time." Bulma said cheerfully. "So I guess it means she broke up with Yamcha."  
"No. They're still together."  
"That doesn't seem like something Chi-Chi would do."  
"I guess." Goku scratched the back of his head. "Can I stay here for a while? I have nowhere else to go."  
"Yes, of course. You can stay here as much as you need."  
"Thanks. I tried convincing Chi-Chi to let me stay but I didn't succeed."  
"She will come around, just give her time."  
"I hope so. Anyway, thanks again, Bulma."  
"You're welcome." She smiled. "Vegeta is in the gravity chamber, as you already know. You can go there too, if you want."  
"Great, thanks."  
Bulma went back to eating breakfast as Goku headed outside.

"Goten?" Chi-Chi softly knocked on the door and waited for an answer.  
"Go away mom."  
"Son, we need to talk."  
"I don't want to talk."  
"Well, I'm going in anyway."  
She opened the door carefully and found her son lying on the bed, with his back facing the door. Chi-Chi's expression became concerned and she walked around his bedroom, sitting on the edge of his bed.  
"Goten, I'm sorry."  
"Whatever." He replied angrily.  
"Do not talk to your mother like that."  
"I'm sorry."  
"I didn't mean to upset you."  
"It was really unfair what you did to dad."  
"I know, son." She took a deep breath. "But things between me and your father are really complicated."  
"He wants to be with you, mom!"  
"I wish it was that easy, Goten. I know you're angry at me, and you can't understand my reasons for shutting your father out because you're really young. But once you get older, I hope you realize why I did all this."  
"I just wanted to have a real family." The boy wiped the tears from his eyes and sat up. "I used to be jealous of Trunks because Vegeta was always around, even though he's not the ideal father. I grew up wondering what _my_ father would be like."  
"Goten… why didn't you tell me all this?"  
"Because I didn't want to disappoint you, mom. I know you meant well when you tried to compensate dad's absence with Yamcha, but it was not what I needed."  
"I had no idea, I'm so sorry."  
"Can you promise me something, mom?"  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"I want you and dad to at least work things out, okay?"  
"Yeah, I guess I can make the effort for you. A bigger one this time."  
Goten couldn't hide the smile on his face. He stood up and hugged her. "Thank you so much! I love you."  
"I love you too, son. More than you'll ever know."

Gohan and Goten had gone away to train for a fight competition later that day, so Chi-Chi decided to clean the house and get her mind off what happened last night. She turned the radio on and started sweeping the kitchen when the phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Chi-Chi. It's Bulma."  
"Hi, Bulma. How are you?"  
"I'm great, thanks. How are you?"  
"I'm good. So what's up?"  
"Goku is here. He said you kicked him out."  
"That's right." Chi-Chi said seriously. "He was being a pain so I asked him to leave."  
"Why was he being a pain, by the way?" Bulma pretended she didn't know what happened so she could hear it from her friend herself.  
"You know how annoying he can be sometimes." The brunette tried to make up an excuse. "Is he staying there?"  
"Yeah, he asked me if he could and I said yes."  
"You don't have to really. He can…"  
"He's my friend, Chi-Chi." Bulma cut her. "I couldn't say no to him. He's helped me so many times before. You sounded concerned when you asked if he was staying here. Is something else up?"  
Chi-Chi sighed. "Bulma, I made a mistake."  
"Well, why don't you start telling me what happened? Maybe I can help you."  
"I had sex with Goku last night."  
Bulma couldn't help but laugh at that. She covered her mouth to muffle the laughter.  
"Why are you laughing?" The brunette asked, rather annoyed.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't see how this is a mistake."  
"What? Bulma, I'm dating Yamcha."  
"Chi-Chi, it's clear that you and Goku still have feelings for each other. Why can't you just admit that?"  
"Because there's nothing to admit. I don't have feelings for Goku and as far as I'm concerned, we never had sex."  
"What?"  
Chi-Chi turned around, hoping the voice belonged to someone else. She became pale when she saw Yamcha standing in the door way.  
"Chi-Chi, are you okay?"  
"Bulma, I… I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, alright?"  
"Yeah, sure. Talk to Yamcha. I'll be here if you need."  
"Thanks, bye."  
"Bye."

"Yamcha…" Chi-Chi put the phone back and hesitantly turned to face him. "It's not what you…"  
"You had sex with Goku?"  
"Yamcha, I..."  
"Just fucking tell me! I want to know the truth."  
"Yes, but I can…"  
"How could you do this to me?"  
"I'm so sorry." Tears started falling from her eyes. "I didn't mean to, I just… it just happened. I wasn't thinking. I didn't know what I was doing."  
"I'm not falling for that crap, Chi-Chi." He said harshly. "So you actually had sex with him?"  
"Yes." Chi-Chi lowered her head. "I feel really bad."  
"You shouldn't have done this to me."  
"I'm sorry. How many times will I have to say it until you believe me?"  
"How about none? Being sorry won't change the fact you slept with him."  
"I know that. But can you please hear me out?"  
"No, I can't. I don't get it. You were so faithful to Goku through all your marriage and yet you can't be with me. I thought it was great that you respected him that much. It made me wonder if I would ever have a relationship like yours with him."  
"But we do, Yamcha. We do."  
"No, we don't. You never really got over him, did you?"  
"Of course I did."  
"Everyone tried telling me to end this relationship before I ended up getting hurt, but I didn't listen. I didn't want to listen to them."  
"They were wrong. They never wanted us to be together, Yamcha."  
"No, they were right. They were just looking out for us. We were just too blind to see that."  
"So what do we do now?"  
"I don't know about you, but I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago."  
"Can't we just get past it and move on, please?"  
"No, we can't. This is a never ending cycle, Chi-Chi. We should stop it before we both get hurt again."  
"But I love you, Yamcha. I need you."  
"Me too. But I have to do this. I wanna divorce you."  
Chi-Chi just stared at his eyes, unable to say a word.


	14. Pregnant?

First, I would like to say I'm really sorry for the long wait. I've been writing this chapter for a long time and couldn't seem to finish it. But here it finally is! I promise I won't take almost 2 years to update again. Hope you all enjoy! Please review.

**Chapter 14: Pregnant?!**

"I wanna divorce you."  
The words hit Chi-Chi so hard she had to sit down and take everything in. Yamcha was beginning to get worried.  
"Chi-Chi, are you okay?"  
"Was our marriage so awful?"  
"What?"  
"Was I so mean to you that made you want to break up with me?"  
"Where did you get that from?"  
"I can't think of another reason why."  
"Chi-Chi, listen to me." He held her by her shoulders. "This is about Goku. This is about _you being in love_ with Goku, even after all these years. I don't blame you, I should have known your love for him was way too strong to be forgotten and gotten over. I'm doing a favor to both of us, trust me."  
"But I want to be with you, Yamcha!" She cried. "Is that so hard to understand?"  
"I wish you actually meant this." Yamcha sighed. "But your eyes shine so brightly when you are with Goku or talking about him. They never shone like that about me."  
"This is stupid. I don't feel a single thing about him."  
"The more you try to fight it, the clearer it gets. So why don't you be honest with yourself for once? Goku is dying to have you back. Be true to your heart, and give him another chance."  
"But…"  
"I don't want to have you in half. I want to have you as a whole. So I'm giving you the space to figure out what you really want. _Who_ you really want. I won't wait for you forever, I need to move on with my life."  
"You don't have to move on, Yamcha. You belong here, I would be so lost without you. What am I supposed to tell Gohan and Goten when they ask me about you?"  
"You don't have to worry about that. They will be more than happy to hear what happened."  
"Can I have one last wish then?"  
"I'm sorry?"  
"I want one last kiss. I think you owe me at least me that."  
"I guess it's okay. But just one."  
He reluctantly approached her, but his instincts immediately pulled him away.  
"What's going on?"  
"I can't do this. Please, don't make things harder, Chi-Chi."  
"I'm not." She said defensively. "You're the one who's walking away without fighting."  
"I'm done fighting. I've tried everything I could. I tried overlooking your feelings, your _real_ feelings, but it didn't work. I'm setting you free."  
"This is not fair."  
"Being in a relationship in half is what is not fair. You'll thank me later."  
"No, I won't." Chi-Chi started getting angry. "Go away. Please."  
"Alright. Just… don't go after me. Don't call me. Let's not make things harder than they already are."  
"Fine!"  
Yamcha glanced at his ex before walking out of her house forever. His heart nearly broke when he saw her sitting down in a corner of the kitchen, crying desperately, and he had to fight the strong urge to comfort her. He swallowed hard and ran away.

When Gohan and Goten came back later that day, they found their mother sleeping in a weird position on the kitchen floor, and tear stains on her clothes and on the ground. The brothers exchanged looks, and then Gohan approached Chi-Chi and gently shook her.  
"Mom?"  
Chi-Chi slowly opened her swollen eyes and, to her sons' surprise, they were extremely red.  
"Mom, what happened?"  
"Yamcha ended things with me." She said in the lowest tone she could.  
"What?"  
"He said I still have feelings for your father."  
"And that's true." Goten said without thinking.  
Gohan quickly gave him a censuring glance, and turned his attention back to Chi-Chi. "Are you okay?"  
"Do I look okay?" She asked harshly and then gave a long sigh. "I have no idea how long I have been here. I probably cried myself to sleep. Gosh, I am a mess."  
"Why don't you rest a little?" Gohan asked hesitantly.  
"No, I have housework to do."  
"Goten and I can take care of everything."  
"No, we can't." The child protested, and received another disapproving look. "Ugh, I hate you sometimes, Gohan."  
"I love you too, brother." The elder son replied sarcastically. "Go take some rest, mom. I promise the house will be all cleaned up when you wake up."  
"Alright." Chi-Chi had no strength to argue with them. "Just don't break anything."  
"We won't."  
She slowly made her way to her bedroom, as she was watched by her two children.

Bulma was making her way to the dining room with a pile of plates on her hands, and almost dropped them when Goku teleported in front of her.  
"What the hell, Goku! Stop doing that!"  
"I'm sorry, Bulma. I can't predict where _exactly_ I'm going to land."  
"Well, don't scare me like that anymore!"  
"I'll remember that next time."  
"So, how did the training go?"  
"Awesome." Goku replied as he stretched his arms up. "I missed spending time with Gohan. Goten has gotten me exhausted, kids nowadays have a lot of energy."  
"You tell me. I can't stay with Trunks for more than an hour when he wants to play, I can't keep up. So I leave it up to Vegeta, but he can't even handle five minutes before he starts complaining."

"Gohan, I'm worried about mom." Goten said as he threw his basketball up and down, while lying on his bed.  
"I know what you mean. As much as I wanted her and dad to be together, I wouldn't think she'd be this upset."  
"I know. I just wish there was something we could do."  
"I'm afraid we can't do anything. Just be there for her. She needs us right now."  
"Yeah." The youngest child turned to face his brother. "You think we should call dad and tell him what happened?"  
"No, I don't think so. The last thing she needs is stressing out with him. Let's just wait until she gets a nice rest."  
"Alright."  
"We should call Bulma instead. She and mom are great friends, she'll know what to do."  
"Okay."

Chi-Chi woke up later that day feeling extremely dizzy and lost. The image of Bulma came clear to her as soon as her sight stopped blurring. She blinked a few times, to understand what was happening.  
"Oh great, you're awake."  
"What's going on?"  
"Gohan called me and said you weren't feeling well, so I came over. They told me they found you sleeping in the kitchen. What happened, Chi-Chi?"  
"Well, you know Yamcha came over when we were talking on the phone earlier, right?"  
Bulma nodded. "Yes, I heard his voice."  
"So I tried to get him to understand me, but he wouldn't. We ended up fighting and he walked away. I was devastated. I must have fallen asleep while crying."  
"I'm so sorry to hear that, Chi-Chi."  
"I love him, Bulma." The brunette said in a low tone. "I really thought my life would get back on track this time. Goten would have grown with a father figure, even if it's not his biological father. I thought I was doing the right thing."  
"And you were. I'm sorry I didn't exactly support you about it and kept pushing you back to Goku somehow, but you two look so great together. I just think a love like this is hard to let go."  
"No, it's my fault. I thought I could replace Goku, but that wasn't right. It wasn't fair to Gohan and Goten. It wasn't fair to him, and to me either."  
"Hey, it's never too late to start over."  
"I don't know if I want to start over, Bulma. He's messed up so much, I'm not sure if I want to go that road again."  
"I know what you mean. But maybe he's changed."  
"I don't think he's ever going to, to be honest. When we got married it really annoyed me, but I learned to ignore it. Now I can't do it anymore. I'm not giving him another chance unless he really proves he became a real man."  
"Don't you think you're being too harsh with him?"  
"No, I don't. I was never harsh on him, that's why he never cares about anything."  
"Okay, now you're being unfair. He really cares about you, Gohan and Goten. Everyone sees it."  
"That's not enough, Bulma." She said, frustrated. "I need someone who can commit. He has to be committed with our relationship."  
"He's not like that, you know it."  
"Yes, but…" She covered her mouth with her hand.  
"Chi-Chi, are you okay?"  
"I'll be right back." She jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom.  
"That's not good." Bulma said to herself.

Chi-Chi came out of the bathroom five minutes later, looking really pale and feeling extremely sick.  
"Is everything okay?"  
"Yes. I just felt sick, I don't know why."  
"Chi-Chi, are you…"  
"No." She cut Bulma off. "I can't be. It must be something I ate, that's all."  
"Okay, but I think you should take a pharmacy test, just in case."  
"Bulma, I'm not pregnant. I'm not taking any test."  
"Alright, alright." The blue haired woman said. "I won't push you to do it, you're a grown woman."  
"Thank you." Chi-Chi sighed. "It's not that I don't want to do it. I'm afraid Yamcha is not the father."  
"What?"  
"You heard it right. Yamcha may not be the father, if I'm actually pregnant."  
"Are you saying you had sex with another guy?"  
"Yes." The brunette's eyes filled with water. "Goku came over a couple of night ago and he tried to sleep with me."  
"And did he…?"  
"Yes, he did. He came with flowers and saying he loved me. It all caught me off guard, I didn't know how to react. Then he kissed me and my legs started shaking."  
"Wow, I didn't know Goku could be so romantic. See, Chi-Chi, he's crazy for you!"  
"Yeah, he can be like that sometimes. Anyway, I tried my best not to fall for him, but it was pointless. I have to admit he still has a strong power over me."  
"Well, you two have been together since you were teenagers. I assume it's only normal."  
"Maybe it is." Chi-Chi said in a thoughtful tone. "But I don't know if I want to be with him again, Bulma. What if another enemy comes and he dies trying to protect this planet again? I don't know if I could take story repeating itself for the third time."  
"Look, Goku is a Saiyan. His sense of justice is really strong. I understand what you're saying, and I agree with you, but I don't think he's ever going to change."  
"Well, I can't be with him then."  
"Chi-Chi, listen to me. We can't change our husbands. Believe me, I would change Vegeta in a heartbeat. You have to accept Goku for who he is. If you keep expecting the other person to be like _you_ want them to, you'll end up always disappointed. I know it for a fact."  
"You have a point, as much as I hate to admit."  
"We all have flaws, but I think qualities mean more than them. No one's perfect, and I think that's how you want Goku to be."  
"Maybe it is." Chi-Chi looked down and sighed. "I wanna know."  
"I'm sorry?"  
"I wanna know if I'm actually pregnant." The brunette looked right into Bulma's eyes. "It's better knowing now than later."  
"That's the spirit!" The blue haired woman cheered. "Luckily for you, I have one pharmacy test in my purse."  
"Wait… you knew I was gonna do it all along?"  
"Not really, but I bought one just in case."  
"You know, for once I would like to have a normal child. Raising a Saiyan is so much trouble."  
"Ugh, tell me about it. One is tough enough, let alone two."  
"Or three." Chi-Chi smiled.  
"Alright, you won."  
Chi-Chi headed to the bathroom as Bulma sat down on her bed.

*****  
Gohan and Goten were apprehensively waiting in the living room when they heard a really loud and pitchy scream echoing all over the house, followed by a just as loud 'I can't believe'. The boys rushed upstairs.  
"Calm down, Chi-Chi."  
"Calm down? I'm freaking out, Bulma!"  
"Yes, I can see that. You should do a blood test, pharmacy ones aren't always accurate."  
"I thought it would be negative. What am I going to do now?"  
"Okay, first you need to stop yelling and be reasonable. Then I'm taking you to the hospital to find out for sure."  
"I can't be pregnant. I just can't."  
"What?" Gohan and Goten said in at the same time.  
"We are gonna have a brother or sister?" Goten asked rather excited.  
"We don't know for sure, but it's possible."  
"Is it Yamcha's?" Gohan asked.  
"There's a…" Bulma started answering, but Chi-Chi cut her off.  
"Bulma, I can do it. Thanks. There's a possibility, but he may not be."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I need to go now." The blue haired woman interrupted the conversation. "If you need anything, just call me."  
"Thank you, Bulma."  
The two brothers watched the woman walk through the door and downstairs, then they turned their attention back to their mother.  
"So…?"  
"Yes, there's a possibility Yamcha isn't the father."  
"Mom, why may Yamcha not be the father? Is there something you're not telling us?"  
"Oh, I think you both are gonna hate me." Chi-Chi covered her head with her hands.  
"We're not gonna hate you." Goten sat down next to her and hugged his mother.  
"A couple of months ago… your father seduced me and we… we slept together."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes, I am. I know I did something awful. I just couldn't resist Goku."  
"Okay, we so don't need to hear that." Gohan tried to stop the conversation.  
"Well, the damage is done. Now I have to face the consequences."  
"Dad will be so thrilled." Goten said happily. "I know it."  
"You can't tell him, darling."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'm not ready for that yet. And I need to be sure if he's really the father."  
"Okay."  
"Right now I just want to stay with my beloved sons."  
She stretched her arm to Gohan, who sat down next to her, and embraced the two most important boys in her life.

**Please review! See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
